What's a theme park?
by MusicalMusa
Summary: The squeal of Red Fountain Grand Ball. The girls will be going to their first water theme park, but what happens when Musa bumps into an old friend again.
1. What's a theme park?

**Here's the sequel to Red Fountain Grand Ball. Sorry if it's a bit boring, it's around 2am here :) I just wanted to get this started. Tell me what you think :D Review.**

* * *

Chapter 1: What's a theme park?

It was early in the afternoon and the girls and I were lazily trying to find a way to cool ourselves, summer was fast approaching and Alfea was experiencing intense heat. The windows were open, our rooms were a mess, and the air conditioning wasn't working.

"I know summer break is near but this is too much!" complained Stella.  
"If Stella can't handle this heat then how are we gonna survive?" mumbled Layla.  
"Hey Stell, was is ever this hot in Solaria?" asked Tecna, she was using all these different kinds of gadgets to cool herself.  
"Yes! But I had a pool and an air conditioner, how can someone live like this!" Stella stood up and stripped her clothes of.  
"Stella!" Bloom tackled the half naked fairy.  
"What? I can't take the heat anymore, it's like a sauna in here!" exclaimed Stella.  
"Then go wear something thin, just don't strip!" laughed Bloom, she then sat next to Flora.  
"Fine." groaned Stella then she stormed of to her room.

We laughed a bit but the heat was too much, we all groaned and looked for a cool place to sit. Bloom stood up again and her face lit up, she then ran to her room.

"What's she up to?" I looked at Layla.  
"Maybe the heat got her." Layla joked.

Bloom ran back to us with some sort of paper, she happily jumped on the couch.

"What is that?" Flora got closer.

Bloom didn't say anything, she just smiled and placed the paper on her back. We all looked at each other and heard Stella come out of her room. She was wearing very short shorts and a yellow sleevless shirt. Stella saw us gathered around Bloom and gave us a confused looked, she then walked over to us and peeked.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Stella.  
"Nope." smiled Bloom. "Are you girls free during summer break?" she asked.  
"What do you mean?" Flora looked Bloom then to us.  
"Well, I have this great idea. But I need to know what you guys will do this summer." Bloom looked at each of us.  
"I'll jusy be shopping in Solaria like always." Stella proudly said.  
"Oh.. Uhhmm.. I think I'll be helping my auntie in her flower shop." smiled Flora.  
"I might teach some kids on my home planet, but that's not exactly sure." said Tecna.  
"I'll just be surfing some waves in Andros, maybe meet up with Nabu." Layla blushed.  
"Well if my dad would allow me then I'll be attending a workshop to improve my singing, but you guys know how my dad is." I chuckled a bit.  
"Why the sudden interest?" asked Flora.  
"Do you girls have the hearts in joining me on earth?" Bloom pouted. "Since it's unusually hot, maybe we could go to the new water theme park on earth." Bloom pulled out the piece of paper behind her.

We got closer and read what was written '_Hot summer days? Come and enjoy cool waves and water slides here in Gardenia's new WATER THEME PARK! '_

"That looks fun!" Layla took the paper.  
"I'm in!" said Stella.  
"So am I!" Tecna took the paper from Layla.  
"I'm so there Bloom!" I yelled  
"Just one question Bloom." said Flora.  
"What is it?" asked Bloom.  
"What's a theme park?" Flora nervously laughed.

Bloom chuckled a bit and looked at us, we had no clue what a theme park was.

"Are you guys serious?" Bloom's smile faded.

We all nodded and laughed a bit, this was a bit embarassing. I sat next to Bloom and patted her back, she looked at me and smiled.

"You guys are in for a treat then." Bloom gave me a thumbs up.

_-Summer break-_

It was still scorching hot when we left Alfea, Bloom opened a portal to earth and we all walked in. We all arrived at earth maybe around 12 in the afternoon. The portal we took opened in front of Bloom's house so we ran to cover ourselves from the sun. Bloom knocked on the door and we waited for Vanessa and Mike to answer.

"BLOOM!" Vanessa gave Bloom a hug. "Hurry and come inside, your dad is in the bath. This heat is really getting to him." Vanessa laughed a bit.  
"It's great to see you mom." Bloom giggled. "Here are the girls."

We all smiled and waved.

"Good to have you here girls, you can go upstairs to freshen up. Bloom honey, I need to talk to you for a while." Vanessa then led Bloom to the living room.

The rest of us went upstairs and Stella expanded Bloom's room, we placed our bags on one side and sat on the floor. Stella was unpacking, Tecna laid her gadgets on the expanded table, Layla and I decided to listen to some tune, and Flora rested near Bloom's bed.

After a couple of songs from my pod Stella and Tecna joined us to relax a bit, I turned the volume down because I heard footsteps walking towards the door. Bloom peeked in waved at us but she didn't look too happy.

"Hey! So, what time do we go to that theme park?" Stella ran over to Bloom.  
"Maybe after 3 days." Bloom sighed. "Vanessa told me that the theme park wasn't open yet, so we have to wait for a while."  
"No biggie Bloom, we can wait." I patted her back.  
"Yeah but I got you all excited." Bloom sighed again.  
"Don't worry Bloom, how about we keep ourselves busy for a while?" Layla suggested.  
"How?" asked Bloom.  
"We could thank Vanessa and Mike? Let's clean up a bit!" said Flora.  
"You mean do chores?" Stella groaned.  
"No! I can't make you guys do that." said Bloom.  
"It'll be fine Bloom, it's just a thank you for your parents. Plus we won't mind, right?" Flora smiled at us.  
"Yeah." Stella sarcastically said.

We all headed downstairs and got some cleaning materials, Bloom on the othe hand still looked guilty.

"Hey, don't worry about it. This means we get to stay here longer, plus we get to see Stella clean." I winked at Bloom.  
"Thanks Muse." Bloom giggled a bit.

So everyone paired up. I was with Layla and we were assigned to clean in the kitchen, Flora was with Tecna and they were assigned to clean the living room, while Bloom and Stella were in charge of the walls and floor. Bloom told us that magic was not allowed since cleaning was suppose to be done manually, but we all agreed after Stella's little drama.

"Bloom! My hands are all soggy! I have granny fingers!" Stella was complaining through out the cleaning.  
"Don't be such a cry baby Stell!" laughed Bloom.

Stella was scrubbing the walls and Bloom was sweeping the floor.

"Tecna, can you hand me the feather duster." said Flora with her sweet voice.  
"Oh, here you go. Flora, these plants needs some water can you get some after your done?" Tecna was wiping the Tv.  
"Sure thing." said Flora.

While Layla was dusting and wiping the tables I was assigned to wash all the dishes, not my kind of work but it beats scrubbing wide walls. I looked back at the living room and saw that Flora was almost done, Stella on the other hand was running everywhere with a wet sponge. _I'm so glad this is just a one time thing_ I giggled at my thoughts.

"Musa! The water!" Layla shouted.

I looked down and saw that the water was over flowing, I was so caught up with everyone that I forgot to close the faucet.

"Sorry!" I grabbed the handle and turned it but at the same time I dropped the plate that I was holding. I bent down to get the pieces but I lost my balance and slipped which made the other plates fall, Layla ran to help me but the water got her as well. She slipped and crashed straight at me, the girls obviously heard us and ran to the kitchen.

"Are you guys.. WOAH!" Bloom slipped and grabbed Stella which caused them to slide towards us.  
"What are you guys doing- AHH!" Tecna ran but slipped as well.

Flora came in and saw us all tangled up, she laughed and slowly walked towards us.

"Very funny Flora." Bloom laughed a bit.  
"Let's see how you like it!" I looked at Bloom and smile, we both got Flora's legs and pulled her down.

We all laughed and tried to stand up. We all cleaned the mess and successfully managed to not break any more stuff.

It was 2pm and we were all very tired, Bloom was on her cell and we were laying around the living room. Layla was lying on the floor, Tecna's whole body was diagonally placed on the couch, Stella was sitting on the small chair, Flora was by the table with her head on her crossed arms, and I was lying next to Layla. Bloom walked back in the living room and placed her hands on her waist.

"Girls! How bout some lunch?" Bloom suggested.  
"Now that you mentioned it we haven't eaten anything." Flora placed her hand on her stomach.  
"Oh! Can we go to the mall?" squeeled Stella.  
"Sure Stell" chuckled Bloom.

_-Gardenia Mall-_

We walked around to find a place to eat but Stella kept stopping in every store so it took us a while to actually look for a place to eat. Stella would sometimes try on some clothes which took a longer time, Bloom decided to split up. Me, Layla, and Tecna would look for a place to eat while Flora and her would stay with Stella.

"What do you guys feel like eating?" asked Layla, she looked around the mall and saw some nice places.  
"Something not to fancy" said Tecna.  
"And it has to have music." I said.  
"Like that?" Layla pointed to a store that says 'Musical Diner'  
"Perfect!" I ran. "Look! It says here that they have a band that'll play, I'll call Bloom!"

Layla and Tecna got us some seats and I already told Bloom where we were, we got a seat near the stage since Layla knew I was excited about this.

Bloom, Stella, and Flora arrived and a waiter gave us a menu. While he was waiting I called his attention and he gladly leaned over.

"May I ask what band will be playing?" I whispered.  
"The Rythmic Stereo ma'am" he answered back.  
"Are the good?" I asked.  
"Well, our customers always look forward for their performance. They only come here once a month, you can go see them ma'am." the waiter pointed towards the entrance of the back stage.

I smiled and tapped Layla.

"What?" she asked.  
"Come with me, I wanna meet the band." I gave her a grin.  
"Fine" chuckled Layla.

We told the girls about it and headed of to the door, I was excited to meet musicians from earth. I knocked and peeked in a bit, I saw 4 guys practicing on their instruments. A long blonde haired guy and a brown haird guy were on the bass, a tanned bald guy was on the drums, and there was another guy with spike black hair who played the piano. I was about to enter when I heard a familiar voice shout.

"We're going in 5 guys! Better get ready!" he shouted.

I looked around and saw him, he had shoulder length brown hair and a slightly tanned skin. I gasped and backed away, my hands were shivering and my forhead felt hot. I bumped into Layla who was just looking at me.

"What's the matter?" she asked, Layla looked at the open door and her jaw dropped. She took my hand and ran back to the girls.

* * *

**Do you guys know who the guy is :) Review please :D**


	2. Beating him

**So here's chapter 2! REVIEW PLEASE :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: Beating him

Layla and I took our seats and smiled at the girls, I got my cap and placed it on me so I could hide myself. The girls looked at me and I gave them another smile, Layla whistled to call a waiter and to divert the attention of the girls.

"So, drinks?" Layla asked.

I took the menu and placed it over my face and mouthed _thank you_ to her, she nodded and talked to the waiter.

Flora tapped me and asked "How was the band?"  
"Yeah, were they cute?" Stella looked over.

I grinned but they could tell that something was up, I shook my head and inhaled.

"So?" Bloom was eagerly waiting for my answer.  
"Layla and I saw Beat." my smile turned upside down and Bloom gasped.  
"You mean that guy from the beach?" she asked.  
I nodded "That same guy."  
"What's wrong with that then?" Stella looked back and forth at me and Bloom.  
"Uhh.. Nothing." Bloom took a sip from her ice tea which the waiter just brought over.  
"For me there is something wrong, I didn't tell you guys this but I saw Beat in the castle. Do you remember when Sky asked Bloom to the ball? Well Flora and I went over to this room to check it out and there we saw Beat but quickly left after Flora gave him some meds. Then while we were guarding the castle I told Layla to patrol around so I was left alone for a while, Beat came to me and acted all weird. It freaked me out, I'm really not comfortable in seeing him." I looked down on my lap and sighed.

Before the girls could say anything else the MC started to talk.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO GARDENIA'S MUSICAL DINER! TODAY WE ARE JOINED BY ONE OF THE GREATEST AND MYSTERIOUS MUSCIANS THAT EVERY PLAYED, PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR RYTHMIC STEREO!"

The crowed cheered, girls were screaming and guys were shouting. Some even stood up just to applaud them, I on the other hand kept my head down and my cap tightly secured.

"Hello Gardenia Mall!" I heard a familiar voice that made my whole back tingle. "Thank you for always welcoming us here!"

I stood up and looked at the girls, they could tell I wasn't handling this very well. They got up as well and we headed to the door, I still had my cap on so I could only see the floor and my shoes. I walked faster to the door but I got knocked down, my cap flew off me, I scratched my head and looked up. My cheeks felt hot and I bit my lower lip, a tall muscular guy with spiked up magenta hair was looking down at me.

"Hey pixie, you in a hurry?" Riven extended his arm towards me.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked while still in shock.

Riven pointed over to Bloom who was nervously smiling at me, I looked back at Riven and noticed the other guys were standing behind him.

"Surprise?" Brandon opened his arms and laughed a bit.

Stella ran to Brandon and gave him a big hug, Lalya waltz over to Nabu and placed her arms around his neck, Timmy was pushed by Sky where he was only a few inches from Tecna, Helia walked over to Flora and greeted her with a kiss on the hand, Sky and Bloom were just happily holding hands.

"How did you guys know we were here?" I asked again since I was still in shock.  
"Bloom phoned us and told us to quickly come over." Riven smirked and grabbed my waist.  
"I love it!" Stella jumped.  
"Same here Stell." I whispered.

Riven smiled and came closer to me, but before I could close my eyes and enjoy a kiss from him I heard someone call out my name which caught everyones attention.

"Musa? Is that you?" echoed out the speakers.

I looked back and saw Beat starring right at me, I forgot about him! Beat climbed down the small stage and walked over towards my direction, I wanted to run but my feet felt like they were glued to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Beat smiled at me.  
"Well.. I uhmm.. Vacation" I laughed nervously.  
"With me" Riven interrupted. "And you are?" he asked with a very angry tone.  
"Wow man, I don't want trouble. I just wanted to say hi to Musa, Im Beat by the way." He extended his arm for a shake but Riven didn't respond. "O-k, so Musa. How about we get together sometime? I'll be here performing-" before Beat could finish Riven took me away and left.

I looked back and saw Beat with his mouth open, I was bit guilty but at the same time relived. It wasn't like I hated him or anything, he just scares me. Like he has two personalities or something. I looked at Riven and tried to get on his good side.

"So, how about we go somewhere else to eat?" I asked but Riven didn't say anything. "Ok, then do you want to watch a movie?" again Riven didn't say anything.

I got a bit irratated, how was I suppose to know that Beat was going to be here?

"Riven" I walked in front of him. "Please don't get mad, I didn't know ok?" I said as calmly as possible.  
"From all the places and all the people you had to see him here! Haven't I proven to you that I love you Musa? And you should know that I have an issue with you and other guys!" Riven snapped and just stood there in front of me.  
"Riven what are you talking about? Beat just helped me before but that doesn't mean anything, haven't I proven to YOU that I only love YOU? I've been trying to avoid Beat ever since that thing in the castl-" I quickly placed my hand on my mouth, why did I say that? Riven will get more furious now.  
"What? The castle?" Riven looked down for a moment then his eyes widened. "YOU WERE WITH HIM IN THE CASTLE?"  
"No! Riven, let me explain. Beat was injured and Lord Oden let him stay in the castle, Flora and I went over and saw him. But we didn't know it was them, we left right after Flora gave him some medicine." I looked at Riven and sighed "Then Layla and I were in charge of guarding the east wing of the castle, but Layla got bored so I told her to patrol around. I was just watching by the window when Beat entered, at first he was ok but then things got creepy. I told him leave but he woldn't listen, I got scared and kept a safe distance from him. Luckily Layla returned and he just left." I held on Riven's arm and I could feel him tremble.  
"So you two were together in the castle! I can't handle this Musa, I need.. I need to think!" Riven took away his arm from my hand.

My heart ached, Riven and I just got back together and now were fighting again. I fell on my knees and buried my face on my hands, I cried all the pain out and didn't care about the people looking. The girls ran towards me right after Riven left, I heard the guys shouting Rivens name but it seemed like he didn't listen.

Flora knelt down and placed her hand on my back "Musa, everything wil be fine. Riven's just in shock, it's better if you two talk later."  
"Yeah, forget about it for now. Riven will come crawling back to you soon, right now we need to have some fun." Stella pulled me up and giggled.  
"Don't worry Musa, you know how Riven is. Temper issues." Layla joked.  
"Plus you'll have time to fix this later, Riven can't go anywhere without the guys." assured Bloom.  
"So turn that frown upside down!" cheered Tecna.  
"Thanks, you guys are right." I smiled and wiped my tears.

We found a place to eat then we walked around the mall when Tecna suddenly spotted an arcade, she quickly ran inside and we all happily followed. The place was huge, games were on every wall, a karaoke area, there was also a food stall.

"Hey Musa! Look!" Layla grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a dance machince.  
"Shall we?" I politely asked.  
"Let's" Layla got some change from her pocket and we started to dance.

Flora was watching Tecna play the new virtual game which was old school for her, Bloom and Stella were hitting on the gun games, while Layla and I kept dancing for hours. We noticed a huge crowed was watching us so that got us all proud; Layla seemed to get her head in the clouds, she would step on herself sometime.

"What's the matter Layla? Is the audience too much?" I laughed.  
"You wish!" Layla chuckled.

After a few more games Stella and Bloom went over to us and signaled the time, it was 5 30pm. Layla pushed me off the dance floor and I tackled her down, we laughed while Tecna and Flora helped us up.

"You two ok?" asked Tecna.  
"Yeah, Layla just cheated but were good." I laughed.  
"Cheated? You just happen to be on the way." Layla laughed and locked her arm around my neck.  
"Break it up you two, we need to get going soon." Flora squeezed herself in between me and Layla.  
"Sure thing, but can I try on the karaoke!" I pouted.  
Tecna rolled her eyes and Flora crossed her arms. "Fine, but only one song." they both said in sync.

I jumped and ran to the machine, Bloom and Stella saw me and waved. I waved back telling them to come over.

I was looking for a song when the rest of the girls joined me, I smiled and looked back at the song book. I wasn't very familiar with the songs in earth so it took me sometime, I sighed and stretched my neck a bit. I looked out the window and there I saw Beat and Riven by the window. I pushed myself away and landed on the ground, the girls quickly ran to me.

"What happend?" asked Flora.  
"Were the songs too old school?" Layla joked.

I shook my head and pointed to the window, the girls follwed my finger and saw Riven and Beat. They weren't talking or anything but they were only a few feet from each other, it looked like they haven't met eye- to- eye which relived me a bit.

"Let's bounce!" I got up and ran for the entrance.

The girls followed me and I was headed for Riven, he saw me running and his expression made me laugh a bit. His eyes widened and his mouth opened, I guess seeing your girlfriend suddenly run towards you is a surprise. I took his hand and ran faster, I could hear the others run as well.

"Musa?" Riven was trying to catch his breath.

We reached the entrance of the mall and I was really exhausted, Riven on the other hand seemed pretty worn out. His hands were on his knees and he was breathing heavily. The rest of my friends managed to catch up and were also worn out.

"What the heck was that about?" Sky panted.  
"Sorry.. I just needed to get away." I took deep breaths.

I looked at Riven again and this time he was standing straight but he was still breathing heavily, I walked towards him and pouted.

"What is up with you?" he asked.

I didn't answer, I leaned forward and placed my hand on his face. He gave me a confused look which brought a smile to my face, he was just so adorable. I pulled him and kissed his lips. I could feel Riven's breathing was off but I couldn't help myself, I want things to be ok between us. Riven eventually gave in and wrapped his arms around me, he kissed me back which made me have a hard time breathing.

He pulled away and smiled. "Seriously pixie, what is up with you?"  
"I'm sorry, ok?" I hugged him and buried my face into his chest. "Please don't be mad at me Riven."  
"Hey, hey, I should be the one apologizing. I should've understand more, plus you did avoid him. Sorry for being a jerk Musa." Riven then returned the hug.

I looked up at him and smiled, I tipped toed to give him a small peck on the cheeck but Stella coughed.

"Enjoying ourselves?" she grinned.  
"Stella!" I shouted.  
"What? Do you know what time it is? We need to get back, I want to try out this new nail polish" Stella waved the bag infront of me.  
"Fine" I groaned. "But, how about the guys?" I looked at Riven again.  
"We'll be staying here on earth, we'll be checking in somewhere near Bloom's house." said Riven.  
"Really? So you'll be joining us in the theme park?" I hugged Riven more.  
"Got that right little pixie." said Riven while he gave me a kiss on the forhead.  
"All right, time to say goodbye!" Stella was pulling me away.

When we reached Bloom's house there was a very small package just laying on the doorstep, Bloom check on it and handed it to me.

"Why?" I asked.  
"Someone left it for you" answered Bloom.  
"From earth? But I don't know anyone from here." I looked at the package.

We entered the house and sat in the living room.

"Well? Aren't you going to open it?" asked Tecna.  
"I'm getting there Tec." I chuckled and untangled the string that was keeping it together. "It's a.. Box?" I looked at it closer and gasped. "It's a music box!" I unwrapped it and saw a light blue circular music box, it had these beatiful details on it. There were sapphaire gems circuling it and golden leaf like patterns were on top, I opened it and it played the sweetest tune. I stood up and twirled to the music.

"Musa, there's a letter." Flora picked a piece of paper from the floor.  
"Maybe it's from the sender!" squeeled Stella.

I took the paper from Flora and ripped it open.

"_Hey Musa, sorry about a while ago. I don't really know what's going on but I'm sorry if I caused you and your boyfriend trouble. I was just wondering if we could get together sometime? You know, one muscian to another? Anyway, here's a little something to show you that I really want to talk to you about music, and it's also a sorry gift._

_ Love,  
Beat."_

I looked at the girls and they just starred at me.

"Girls?" I snapped my fingers.  
"What was that about?" asked Layla.  
"Love Beat?" scoffed Stella. "What is he playing at?"  
"Will you see him sweetie?" Flora turned over to me.  
"Maybe, I need to tell him that I won't be available. Plus he needs to know that I'm not interested in him." I sighed.  
"Do you want us to come with you?" asked Tecna.  
"That'll be great" I smiled.  
"Then tomorrow we'll go to the mall again and enjoy the rest of the day with the guys!" exclaimed Bloom.

We all nodded and relaxed at the couch.

* * *

**Review please! :D Inspiration! haha.. :D**


	3. It's music time

**Sorry for the late update, I had writers block. And I made my first one shot. Please do read it: Call me, maybe? is the title. Anyways R&R :D sorry if it's short.**

* * *

Chapter 3: It's music time

The very next day we all left Bloom's house around lunch time, we were headed straight for Gardenia Mall. I had to clear everything with Beat, things might get out of hand if this continues.

We entered the Mall headed for the Musical Diner, while walking I was thinking what I'll be telling Beat. My heart was pounding and my breathing was off, I never actually did anything like this. The girls and I reached the third floor which was were the diner was, I looked around and caught the sight of it. I walked faster but someone grabbed my wrist, I looked back.

"Musa" It was Bloom, she was giving me this sad look.  
"What's the matter?" I asked her.  
"I don't how to say this.. But.. Look.." Bloom ponted to some of the benches that were placed near the escalator.

I followed her finger and I saw something that crushed my heart.

"What the heck.." I whispered and I took a step back.  
"Musa.." Bloom called my name again.

The rest of the girls looked and gave out a loud gasp, we saw Riven kissing a blonde girl. My whole body couldn't move to the sight, I swear I was staring at them make out for a whole 10 min. The girls tried pushing me away but I couldn't walk away, I couldn't think straight.

"We better go Musa, you don't need to see this." Layla took my hand and tried pulling me away.  
"Sweetie, let's go back to Bloom's house." Flora tried to console me.

I shook my head and tears started to flow, I managed to get my legs move a bit so I ran to them. Riven was still making out with the girl but they both noticed me when my shadow darkened their closed eyes. Riven looked up and his eyes widened, I looked straight at him with anger burning in my heart.

"How dare you.." squeeked out my mouth.  
"Musa?" Riven pushed the blonde off his lap and stood up.  
"You two faced jerk!" I slapped Riven with tears in my eyes.  
Riven placed his hand on his cheek and looked at me "Wait, Musa.. Let me explain."  
"Expalin? How the hell do you explain that Riven? How can anything good come out with you tongue westling this.. This.. Whore!" I couldn't control my anger anymore, I kept hitting Riven.

I practically hit Riven over 1000 times, I felt so weak but I kept hitting him. My wrist was then caught, I looked back and saw Layla.

"Musa.." she looked at me with sad eyes.

Once I heard her say my name I cried and dug my head on her shoulder, I kept shouting and my tears were all over her cothes. I felt Layla glare at Riven and she walked away with me, I peeked and saw Riven standing with his arm a bit extended.

The girls took me to the diner, I kept crying and they didn't know what to do. I placed my hand on my chest, it hurt so much. I couldn't explain it, it was like Riven shattered it into a million pieces.

"Musa, I'm so sorry." Bloom placed her hand on my back and rubbed it.  
"N-n-no..." I hiccuped. "I-it w-w-wasn't your f-fault."  
"Sweetie, everything will be ok. We're here for you, never forget that." assured Flora.  
"Forget abouyt that double crossing jerk, we're here for you Muse." Layla gave me hug.  
"I-I d-don't k-know what to do g-girls, i-it hurt s-s-sooo m-much." I couldn't speak straight, my tears were overwhelming me.  
"We're here Musa, we'll never leave you. We'll even cancle todays meeting with the guys, wait a sec." Stella got her phone out and dialled numbers.  
"Don't think about him Musa, he isn't worth it." Tecna boldly said.

I cried harder and the girls could feel my pain, my heart hurt so much. I hated Riven, but at the same time I really love him.

"Musa?" a guy called out.

I looked and tears were still falling.

"Beat" I looked at him with hurt in my eyes.  
"What happened? Are you ok?" Beat ran to my side.  
"NO!" I grabbed and hugged Beat. "R-r-riven! He ch-cheated on me! I saw him! H-he was K-k-kissing a g-g-irl!" I sniffled.  
"Wha?" Beat patted my back. "That jerk" he whispered.

I hugged Beat tighter and I cried harder, the girls were still looking at me with sad eyes. I know doing this to Beat can create a misunderstanding, but I just needed someone besides my friends. They had their great relationships and I'm ruining it, I can't live with that.

"Mus-" Stella ran back in and saw me and Beat. "What's going on?" she asked the girls.  
"S-s-stella.." I hiccuped. "C-c-call the g-guys a-a-again."  
"But, why?" Stella looked confussed.  
"I-i'll be f-f-fine here." I gave her a small smile while whiping my tears.  
"No.. I can't do that." Stella frowned.  
"P-please, g-g-g-g-go have fun." I pushed her to the girls.

Stella was looking at me but she was also dialing somthing on her phone, I smiled at the girls and they left me with Beat.

"Don't worry princess, I'm here for you." Beat whispered.

I nodded and buried my head on his chest, I cried harder and he held me tighter.

**FLORA POV**

We left Musa in the diner with guilt in stomachs, but we knew what she wanted. Stella called the guys again and they were on their way to the mall. We were headed to the entrance when we saw the blonde girl that was kissing Riven.

"Should we confront her?" Layla hissed.  
"No, we wouldn't want to make a scene" I answered.  
"Then let's just follow her for a while, she doesn't seem to be from here." Tecna was scanning her mini laptop.  
"I agree with Tecna, I've lived here for about 17 years and I haven't seen her around Gardenia nor heard anything about her." said Bloom.  
"Let's go winx!" Stella yelled.

We ran to where the girl was headed, we thought Riven would be with her but it seemed like she was never with him. The blonde girl went in to a store called 'Miss-Fortunes' we looked at Bloom expecting that she could explain what was inside.

"What?" she asked.  
"Care to tell us what's inside?" Stella asked.  
"Oh, I don't really know. I haven't really gone inside, but I heard that that place is really creepy. My friends told me that they heard a girl went in and never came out." Bloom gulped.  
"That is rather interesting" Tecna opened her mini top and started typing.

We waited maybe 30 minutes outside the store, but the blonde never came out. We gave up when Stella got Brandon's text, so we ran to the entrance.

"Stell!" Brandon waved.  
"Snukooms!" Stella gave Brandon a quick hug. "We need to tell you guys something."

The guys looked at each other and raised their brows.

"What's up?" Sky asked.  
"We better get comfortable" Bloom walked away and we all followed.

All of us went to this small restaurant and decided to eat something since all the action flushed our stomach.

"So.. What's on your mind girls?" Helia slid in next to me.  
"It's about Riven, where is he?" Layla groaned.  
"He's in the hotel" Nabu calmed Layla down.  
"What? Why? That was fast, what time did he get back?" Bloom asked.  
"Get back? He never left, Helia has been with him in his room" Timmy pushed his glasses up.  
"Helia?" I looked at him.  
"It's true, Riven got sick. He has a really high fever, we even fought before we left. He really wanted to see Musa." Helia chuckled.  
"Riven is sick?" Stella gasped.  
"Yeah, what's going on?" Brandon looked at his girlfriend.

The girls and I didn't believe what we heard, we were sure it was Riven. Musa even slapped him.

"It's just.. We saw Riven, he was with another girl. Musa was so upset, she's with Beat right now." Layla stated.  
"Wha? Riven never left the hotel, he started coughing last night. We better get to the bottom of this, lets go to Musa." Brandon had this hard look in his face.

After eating we all went to the Musical Diner, Musa was still there but Beat was performing with his band.

"Hey sweetie, how you holding up?" I hugged Musa.  
"Flora? Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Musa whispered.  
"We came with the guys and we found something, it's Riven." I smiled to lighten up the mood.  
"I don't care about Riven Flo, I'm with Beat now." Musa turned and watched Beat perform.  
"What? What do you mean you're with Beat now?" I was shocked with what I heard.

Musa didn't say anything, I backed away and met up with the girls. I frowned and buried my head on Helia's chest, he then gave me a hug.

"What happend my sweet Flora?" Helia calmly asked.  
"It's Musa, she said she's with Beat now." I sighed and looked at everyone. "We need to help her guys."  
"I'm going in" Stella walked in the diner.

We heard a few drops and a few screams, the band stopped playing. Then we saw Stella dragging Musa out of the diner.

"Let go Stella!" Musa was clawing Stella's hand.  
"Shut it! Explain!" Stella threw Musa to us.

We looked at Musa, she had pain in her eyes. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she sighed. But before she could even say something Beat ran out.

"Musa!" he shouted. "What's going on?"  
"Beat! Uhmm... Nothing, I'm fine. Don't worry, remember my friends?" Musa gripped my hand.  
"Oh yeah, hey guys." Beat waved.  
"Uhm.. We'll just talk and I'll join you later, ok?" Musa smiled at him.  
"Sure, don't take too long." Beat then went back in the diner.

I looked at Musa and her grip losened a bit, her face was full of fear and pain. I tapped her and she looked at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.  
"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just upset." she sighed.  
"Can you tell us what's going on?" Stella had her arms crossed.  
"Girls, I'm with Beat. We aren't together but there is something between us now, I can't constantly deprive you all. He told me that he'll always be there for me, so after I heal I'll see if I'll have feelings for him." Musa frowned. "I can't handle losing Riven, but I need to get over him now."  
"But Musa, hear us out." Brandon pleaded.  
"No more please, this just hurts." Musa went back to the diner.

We all stood outside the diner looking at our brokenhearted friend, something wasn't right at all.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, don't worry girls" Sky assured us. "We better tell Riven soon, but after he gets better. This might kill him."

All of us nodded and left the mall.

* * *

**REVIEW :D i need motivation! :))**


	4. Musa's out

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! :D SORRY IF THIS IS LITTLE LATE, I WOKE UP AT 5PM :| ANYWAYS I WANT TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO _'give it a try', 'Funnygina', and 'MelodyMusa' _YOUR REVIEWS REALLY MADE MY DAY. And 'AngelCutie ChildAtHeart' thanks for that great review! I got to brag about with my sister who didn't believe in me :D R&R**

* * *

Chapter 4: Musa's out

**FLORA POV**

The door shutting and the wooden floor crecked, I slightly opened my eyes and reached for the alarm clock. It was... 4 56am? Who would be up this early in the morning. I got up and looked around, with my cellphone in my hand I tapped the screen and the dark room light up a bit. With my peripheral view I saw something move on the left side of the room, I quickly turned and flashed my cellphone on the moving shadow.

I squinted my eyes "Musa?" I whispered.  
"H-hey Flo" she whispered back.  
"It's 5am, did you just get in?" I asked her as I rubbed my tired eyes.  
"Yeah, sorry for waking you up. Go back to sleep, don't mind me." Musa laughed a bit.  
"O-ok" I layed back and instantly went into a deep slumber.

_-Afternoon-_

"FLORA! Get up!" echoed into my ears, I tossed and turned to shrug of the noise. "FLORAAAA!"

I got up and saw Stella looking down at me, I tilted my head a bit still confused. I looked closely at Stella and I realized I over slept, I usually wake up before Stella.

"Good Morning Stella" I happily greeted.  
"Morning? Good Afternoon Flora!" Stella screamed.  
"Afternoon? What time is it?" I shot up and looked at my phone. It was 1 30 pm.  
"What the heck Flo?" Stella crossed her arms "The guys are here by the way."

I looked behind Stella; Helia, Sky, Nabu, Timmy, and Brandon were staring at me with smiles on their faces. I quickly straightened my body so it would align with Stella's thin legs, my cheeks were burning. My hair was a mess and my clothes were all wrinkled, my bra strap was peeking because I moved a lot but that wasn't worse part. Since last night was so hot I wasn't wearing my shorts! I had a tank top and my undies on!

The guys started laughing and I ran to the bathroom, I passed by Bloom and Tecna who were watching some TV. I never been so embarassed! I locked the bathroom door and buried my face in my palms, I swear I could hear my heart beat.

"Flora?" Helia knocked.  
"Go away Helia, I'll be out in a sec" I stood up and turned the shower on.  
"Hey, I'm sorry for laughing. You just looked so adorable, don't be mad." Helia sounded a bit guilty.  
I got some shampoo and washed my hair "I'm not mad, just.. Embarassed." I giggled a bit.

After 20min I got out of the shower and Helia fell in, half of his body was inside the bathroom and the other half was outside. I laughed and helped him up, he grabbed my hand and looked at me with those beautiful light blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Flora" Helia sincerily said.  
"It's ok Helia" I kissed his cheek and help him get his balance. "So, what are you guys doing here?"  
"Well, we were wondering if we could talk to Musa." said Helia. "But she isn't here when we got here."  
"What? Really?" I looked around and he was right, Musa wasn't here. "Excuse me a bit Helia."

I went over to Layla who was eating lunch, I sat beside her and sighed.

"Layla, did you happen to see Musa?" I tapped on the table.  
"Sorry Flo, but no. When I woke up she wasn't here." Layla took another bite of her pasta.  
"What time did you wake up?" I took an apple from the bowl.  
"Hmm.." Layla tapped her chin "Around 9am."  
"Ok, thanks. Once you're done eating round up the girls, I need to tell you guys somethings." I waved and went to the couch were the guys and Tecna are.

I cuddle with Helia and he noticed something was off, he lefted my chin up and I was looking straight at him. I sighed and looked away, it wasn't a nice thing to do but this is really bothering me.

Layla tapped my shoulder and everyone got comfortable, Layla sat next to Nabu and Timmy, Bloom sat next to Stella and Brandon, while Tecna was already seated next to Helia and Sky.

"What's up Flo?" Layla took Nabu's arm and played with it.  
"First of all, does anyone where Musa is?" I leaned forward.  
"I do" Bloom raised her hand. "She said something about going to practice music"  
"What time did she leave sweetie?" I asked.  
"Well I woke around 7 30am, but that was just because I could hear some things." Bloom frowned. "Musa was gathering her music sheets and she saw me"  
"Was she in a hurry?" Tecna asked.  
"Kinda, she just told me that she has rehearsals and then left. I just ignored it and went back to bed." Bloom placed her right hand on her chin and rested it on her knee. "Why are you asking Flo?"  
I froze for a sec, thought to myself and sighed "Musa got home pretty late last night."  
"How late? Like 12mn late?" Stella groaned, she seemed pretty annoyed.  
"More on 5am" I sighed again.  
"5AM? And she left at 7 30am? What is up with her?" exclaimed Layla.  
"We really need to fix this, we only have 2 more days till the theme park opens. I wan't to enjoy this with everyone, and I mean EVERYONE!" Stella was furious.  
"Easy sunshine, you wouldn't want to get wrinkles?" Brandon placed his hands on Stella's shoulder. "We'll talk to Riven, his temp when down awhile ago."  
"Good idea Brandon, just tell him as gently as possible" said Layla.

We remaind quiet for about 30min, thinkning of ways on how to fix everything. This vacation isn't going to well, now that I think about it any of our vacation doesn't go to well!

**RIVEN POV**

"UGH" I groaned out of my bed, my head was throbbing like crazy. It felt I had a hang over, my whole body was covered in sweat and my knees were so weak. I made my way to the closet, hell with showering, I had to see my Muse.

After that challenging trial I made some coffee and gulped it down, I grabbed my phone and keys and ran to the door. Musa's probably in the mall with the girls, I had to see her. I dialled her number and waited.

"Hello?" I heard a sweet angelic voice.  
"Musa!" I cheered, I felt so happy. "Sorry about yesterday, I promise I'll make it up to you today!"  
"Who's this?" She answered back, my heart sank. Didn't she know my number? Maybe she was just kidding around.  
"Musa, don't joke around. It's me." I laughed a bit to show her I get the joke.  
"Sorry but I don't know who you are" I heard a beep and the line was cut off.

_WHAT THE HELL? _I stared at my phone and gripped it, I know I didn't contact her but I had a good reason. She didn't have to do this! I tapped my phone again dialled her number.

"Musa! What the hell?" I yelled.  
"Sorry, but I deleted some unwanted contacts in Musa's phone." a deep voice answered the other line.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I screamed, the taxi driver looked back at me with huge eyes. I glared at him and I swear he pissed his pants.  
"Sorry Riven, she's with me now." I heard a gasp from the background. "Just stay there babe, I'll handle him." said the guy talking to whom I knew was Musa.  
"Bastard! Give Musa the phone!" I gripped my phone.

But nothing, I was answered back with a long beep. I was cut off again, I felt my head throb and my anger rushing.

The driver stopped in front of the mall, after paying I ran through the entrance. Everyone stared at me but what do I care? Sweat was forming and I could just kill someone right now, adrenaline was rushing through my vains. I had to see her, no scratch that, I need to get her!

I stopped infront of the Musical diner, I peeked in and a few people fixing the place up. The place was closed but there were people in, maybe workers. The chairs were on top of the table, the stage had a huge white cloth covering it, and everyone was cleaning.

I walked in went straight to the door leading to the backstage but I was greeted by a guy in a waiter's uniform.

"Excuse me sir, we're still closed." the suited man halted infront of me.  
"I know that, why do you think I'm here?" I glared at him. "Can't you see that I'm a critic?" I quickly flashed him my RF ID.  
"My apologies sir." he backed away with fear.  
"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, I won't report this little... Misnderstanding." I pushed him to the side.  
"Th-thank you sir." he walked away.

Once near the door I grabbed the handle, but I heard murmurning. So I placed my ear on the door and listened.

"And once she's mine we'll be the most popular band in the whole dimension!" laughed a familiar voice.  
"But how'll you do that Beat? She's still in love with that Riven guy." another guy talked.  
"Already taken cared of! Musa's completly vulnerable so I can make her do anything, I just need to act like that sweet dream guy who'll always be there for her" the first guy, who I think is Beat, laughed.  
"What about the Winx?" another guy asked.  
"What about them? They can't forbid Musa to not date me, just leave everything to me guys. So far my magic hasn't failed us." Beat laughed harder.

I backed away and I felt like my blood was boiling, I knew what to do but I just needed to get my anger out. I ran out and punched to wall of the diner, a lot of people were staring but I just glared at the wall. _That freaking bastard is toying with my Musa! _I shut my eyes and punched the wall again, I need to think of a way to get her back.

Just then, I shot my head up and ran. I got my phone out and dialled some numbers.

"Hello?" Bloom answered.  
"BLOOM!" I yelled. "Get everyone to the hotel, I need your help" I hung up and called a cab.

* * *

**Do you guys want me to speed it up or make it a little longer? :D R&R  
**


	5. My stubborn girlfriend

**winx123 THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS! SO I'LL ADD A TWIST IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS :) STAY TUNED!**

* * *

Chapter 5: My stubbron girlfriend

**RIVEN POV**

"Are you sure?" Bloom asked as everyone looked at me.

Everyone had just arrived at the hotel where me and the guys were staying and I practically yelled at everyone about that conversation I heard in the mall, but what would they expect? I welcome them in open arms? My girlfriend is being used, let me repeat that, _USED_ by some two faced jerk!

"Do I have to drag you to the mall? I heard that bastard talk about his plans!" I glared at Bloom.  
"I know, ok! Everything just doesn't add up, we need to talk to Musa" Bloom said in a weak voice.  
"Easy there Bloom." Sky said while placing his hands on her shoulder. "We can't just ask her, she's really vulnerable right now."  
I looked at Sky and raised my brow. "Dude, what are you talking about? How is she vulnerable, Beat probably spelled her when I got sick."  
"Spelled her?" Sky and the others were just starring at me.  
"Riv, she didn't get spelled." Nabu sat beside me.  
"What? I don't..." I looked at Nabu and I felt pain in my chest. "She left me?" my heart stopped.

"I'm sorry Riven." Layla knelt down and patted my back.  
"No.." I whispered.

My Musa, my sweet Muse. Gone? No.. But what happend? I didn't do anything to hurt her, we were fine before I got sick.

Sweat was forming around my forehead and my pulse was raging, I looked at the ground and saw something that my made heart sore. I picked it up and starred at it, everyone except Nabu didn't see it. My heart was pounding, my hands were shaking, and I could feel the tears forming.

"Riven!" Nabu grabbed the paper from my hand and I looked at him. "Don't do this to yourself."  
"Give that back..." I whispered.  
"What?" Nabu got closer.  
"GIVE THAT BACK!" I grabbed the paper and tackled Nabu.

Everyone gasped, I felt someone grabbing my arms and pulling me away. Layla was helping Nabu, I looked back and saw Brandon and Helia locking their hands on my arms. I felt so angry, pain stuck down my chest and my friends had to witness every second of it.

"Calm down!" Brandon stared me down.

I shrugged them off and looked for the piece of paper that accidentaly escaped my grasp. I looked around the floor but nothing, that pissed me off. To my left were Layla, Sky, Bloom, Timmy, and Tecna who were with Nabu. To my right were Stella and Flora who looked so freaked out, Helia and Brandon went to them to ease up the air. With my index finger and thumb I massaged the branch of my nose and sighed, I sat back on the bed stared at the ground.

"Riven, here." Flora gave me the paper. "We miss her too you know."

I took and looked at it, it was a picture of Musa. She was smiling at the camera with a huge grin on her face, I remembered how that happened.

_ -Flashback-_

_"Just one!" I pleaded.  
"Go away Riven!" I heard Musa's angelic laugh. "And get that camera away from me!"  
"C'mon Muse! Please! I'm desperate!" I knelt down and grabbed her arm.  
"Riven!" my Muse giggled. "You know I hate cameras! And I dont think I'll get this homework done if you keep bothering me!"  
"But Musa... It's just one picture!" I placed my forehead on her arm.  
"If I let you take my picture will you leave me to my work?" She sighed.  
"If that is your wish" I looked at her and smiled.  
"Fine" her groan was hilarious but the face she made practically made me want to burst out laughing._

_I stood up and pointed the camera at her. She looked so beautiful with her long pigtails, light blue tank top, and white shorts. Musa was sitting on the floor in an indian position, she fixed herself and looked at the camera._

_"One.." I counted._

_Her eye's were glowing under the light and her skin was breath taking._

_"T-two.." I stuttered._

_She giggled, tilted her head a bit to the right and smiled._

_"Three.." I whispered._

_'CLICK' went the camera, I looked at her as she went back to her homework. I gulped and slowley walked towards her, everything was just.. Fuzzy for me. I had her, but that was never enough for me. I want her more and more, I need Musa._

_I knelt down and hugged her from the back._

_"Riven?" Musa let out a small giggle. "You promised."  
"I know, but let me stay like this a bit." I whispered in her ear. "I just can't believe I have you Muse."_

_Musa was just quiet, I couldn't help but smile knowing what I said made her heart skip a beat. I turned her so she could face me, I looked at her and I let out a small laugh. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were bright red, she bit her lip and her arms were shaking._

_I nuzzled her neck and whispered. "I love you Muse."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Why?" I asked.  
"It's not your fault Riven" Flora sat next to me. "It was a misunderstanding."  
"What do you mean?" I whispered trying to stop the tears.  
"Musa thought you cheated on her." said Flora.  
"What?" I looked at her. "Why?"

All the girls sat near me and I could see guilt and pain in their eyes, the guys just stood in front of us.

"We saw you kissing another girl" Stella started. "But right now, we aren't sure if it was you."  
"Because when the guys came to the mall they said you were sick, so that really confused us." said Bloom.  
"But I was sick, I have proof and witnesses." I pointed over to the guys.  
"We know that, but Musa doesn't. We tried to tell her but she wouldn't even let us explain, she didn't want to hear anything that involved you." Layla sighed.  
"I wonder.." Tecna got that mini laptop of hers out.  
"What?" Bloom asked.  
"Isn't it a bit odd that Riven was sick on that day? And wasn't it a bit odd that the girl kissing Riven suddenly vanished." Tecna poked around her laptop. "Riven, didn't you say Beat used magic?"  
"Yeah" I looked at her and then at the guys who didn't know where this was going.  
"What if Beat made you sick? What if this was part of his plan? I mean it's quite probable for this to happen." Tecna closed her laptop and smiled.  
I starred at her for a moment and then it hit me "THAT WAS WHEN I FELT THIS WEIRD ENERGY PASS THROUGH ME! I was fixing some stuff with Timmy and I accidentally shocked myself, that's when I felt it. I thought it was just normal since earth stuff was so primitive!"  
"So you got spelled! We need to tell Musa!" Layla got her phone out and dialed some numbers.

**MUSA POV**

Sitting in the Musical Diner isn't my way of enjoying the afternoon, but I had to get away from everyone for a while. I just can't take it.

"Musa, babe." Beat kissed my cheek.  
"Hey." I whispered and smiled at him.  
"You still haven't eaten, do you want to get sick?" he pushed the plate of soup that was left on my table a couple of hours ago.  
"Sorry, I don't really have an appetite." I pushed it back to the center.  
"Don't worry babe, you have me now. I'll never hurt you, I'm not like that.. Ex of yours." Beat smiled.  
"I know." I looked away from him.  
"Hmm.. What do you say for a little singing?" Beat kissed my neck.  
My spine shivered and I looked at him. "Uhmm.. No thanks, I really... Can't" I frowned.  
"Ok." Beat held his hands up.

I sighed and rested my head on my hand, everything was just nothing to me. Riven was my happiness, I still love him. Beat is great and all but he isn't Riven, he doesn't make me smile when I look at him.

"Musa" Beat placed his arm on my shoulder.

I groaned and my phone suddenly vibrated, I took it out and looked. A small smile grew on face and I stood up, Beat grabbed my hand and tried to pull me back to my seat.

"Where are you going?" Beat said in a sad tone.  
"It's Layla" I waved my phone to show him.

Beat sighed and I got away from his grip, I ran outside and leaned on the wall.

"Hey Layla" I greeted.  
"Musa!" she replied "Where are you girl? We need to talk!"  
"Just here, trying to get away from everything. " I sighed. "Sorry Layla, I just need to do this."  
"No you don't" Layla growled. "There's someone who wants to talk to you."  
"Who?" I asked.  
"Hello?" a low voice came to the other line. "Musa? It's me, Riven"  
"Uhmm.. Hi?" I answered back.  
"I'm sorry, but you need to know the truth Musa." Riven sounded dead serious.  
"I have nothing to say to you Riven." I felt so angry.  
"But I have a lot to tell you Musa, please hear me out." He pleaded.  
"Give the phone back to Layla or else.. I'll... Turn my cellphone off" I threatend him.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Musa! What the hell?" Layla yelled.  
"I don't need to hear his excuse Layla! Why are you siding with him?" I yelled back.  
"You need to know the truth!" Layla was practically shouting my ears off.  
"I dont need to know Layla, I know for the fact that Riven is a two faced player! I don't want to hear it!" I exclaimed.  
"Fine! Let me just tell you this Musa! Do you remember that afternoon when you found blood on your nails?" Layla angrily asked.  
_"LAYLA! NO!"_ I heard Bloom yelling.  
_"She has to know!"_ Layla was furious. "Musa?" Her voice was back on the line.  
"Yeah, I remember. Why?" I asked,  
"Do you want to know who's blood that was?" Layla sounded a bit calmer.  
"Y-you know?" I gulped. "Who?"  
"Listen to me Musa, this guy let himself get hurt for you. You pierced through his skin but he didn't mind it at all, he didn't want you to hurt yourself. When you guys broke up he was still there for you. Do you remember when Darcy attacked you in the forest?" Layla asked again.  
"Yeah." I whispered in pain.  
"HE s-saved you, h-he had to go through pain just for you." Layla started to stutter "Musa, Riven really loves you."  
"Riven.." My tears started to form. "If he really loved me then he wouldn't put me in so much pain! He know I hate cheaters!" I sobbed.

I hung up and ran back inside.

**RIVEN POV**

Nabu was helping Layla to calm down, I was seated next to them and couldn't help but be a little jealous.

"Everything will be ok Layla" Nabu hugged Layla.  
"Why does Musa have to be so stubbron!" Layla groaned.

Everyone was busy doing their own little thing. Nabu was with Layla, Timmy and Tecna were on the computer trying to find a way to hack into the security system of the Musical Diner, Flora was making some kind of potion so we could be immune to Beats level of magic, Stella was talking to Bloom about the exposure that Layla did, Brandon and Helia were talking about that night when I got sick, Sky was looking at some files that Timmy gave him about Beat, while I was sitting on bed starring at my arms.

Musa's mark, atleast I had this.

* * *

**R&R I GET PUMPED UP KNOWING YOU GUYS LOVE MY WORK! :D**


	6. He doesn't matter

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! :D SO HERE'S CHAPTER 6! SORRY IT'S A BIT SHORT. R&R**

* * *

Chapter 6: He doesn't matter.

**MUSA POV**

_ Cheater. Cheater. Cheater. Riven's a cheater. Riven's a cheater. Riven's a cheater. He cheated on me. He cheated on me. He cheated on me._

"AHH!" I yelled in silence, all I could think about is Riven. Everything was flashing though my mind but the image of him and that blonde kissing never escaped, why did he have to do that if he'll regret it in the end.

Whatever! The past is history and I have to get over him, Beat is doing his best for me so I should atleast give him a fair chance. Right? Riven made a mistake and I deserve someone better than him, someone that could possible be Beat?

"Oh man" I sighed.

I was seated in front of the stage and Beat was rehearsing like usual, it was quarter to 4 and it has been like what? An hour since that fight I had with Layla. I felt guilty of course but I was mad as well, how could she side with Riven? She saw what he did, all lip locked with that blonde.

"Jerk" I growled.  
"Ouch." Beat was standing in front of me.

With my thoughts scattered I didn't hear the music stop, Beat was done with practice and I didn't notice him looking at me.

"Oh, sorry." I smiled at him. "Not you."  
"Riven?" Beat pulled the chair behind him and sat down.  
"Yeah." I whispered.  
"Babe, babe, babe, he isn't here anymore. You're free from him, I can assure you that with me you won't feel any pain at all." Beat grinned.

He was right, Riven is Riven and even I can't change that.

"Thanks." I sighed.  
Beat stood up and reached for me. With his index finger he lifted my chin up so I could directly look at him "Stop thinking about him, he isn't worth it."  
"I-I know." I shifted my view.  
"Musa, look at me." He whisperly demanded.  
"What." I followed.  
"I love you." Beat slowly leaned forward.

I closed my eyes expecting our lips to touch..

But..

_-Flashback-  
"Hey there beautiful" Riven smiled, that smile that no one gets to see but me. How it made my heart melt, he could get me mad but with that smile I could easily fall back into his arms.  
-End of Flashback_

I opened my eyes and pushed Beat off, he was still standing but his eyes were filled with confusion. I looked at him and inhaled, what did I just do?

"I-I'm so sorry Beat" looking at him sank my heart. I was just hurting both him and myself, who was I kidding? I'm crazy for Riven.  
"Can't you forget about that guy?" Beat snapped. "I know it's hard Musa but you deserve some one better! Get this in your head, HE CHEATED ON YOU!"

'SLAP'

Beat looked at me with his hand on his cheek, I had my hand aligned to my chest and my cheeks were burning. Headaches were forming and I felt my hand tremble, I ran outside so I wouldn't have to face him.

"Musa!" I heard Beat call, I didn't look back. How could I?

I ran as fast I could, bumping into some shoppers and running across some of Beats friends. That didn't even matter, all I wanted to do was get away from everything.

I reached the entrance of the mall panting, my legs were weak so I couldn't go anymore. Why was this even happening to me? All I wanted was a vacation with all my friends and my loving boyfriend. I walked around the mall and I ended up in this park like place, there were kids playing but at the same time couples were everywhere.

"Stop it" giggled a familiar voice. I looked back and saw Stella in Brandon's arms. "We need to find Musa"  
"Fine, but after that we have to have time for ourselves" Brandon placed her down.  
"Of course!" Stella squeezed Brandons cheeks.

Jealousy and pain sank in me, I didn't move an inch but I knew I had to run and hide. If Stella saw me then I'd get dragged away without a fight, then that would mean I'd have to face.. Riven.

I turned and slowly walked away but I still had my eyes on the couple.

"Riven! You dog!" squeeled a girl.

I quickly turned my head.

"C'mon baby!" Riven was kissing this brown haired girl's neck.  
"People are looking!" She tried to get away from his embrace.  
"Who cares?" Riven laughed "I want to taste you babe!"

_Riven?_ I looked at them more closely. That's Riven! What the hell? How could he suddenly do this again? He sounded so guilty on the phone, it was like he regretted everything. But I was wrong! So wrong! I quickly walked over to them and grabbed the girls hair.

"RIVEN YOU ARE SUCH A DICK!" I threw the girl at him. "DO YOU THINK IT'S FUN TO PLAY WITH ME? DO THINK IT'S FUNNY?"

The girl looked at Riven and slapped him, she got up and walked away. That left me and Riven with a bunch of people staring at us, which also included Stella and Brandon.

"Riven! Dude! What the hell? I thought you weren't cheating?" Brandon ran beside me.  
"Musa!" Stella grabbed my shoulder.

I was just starring at Riven who had a blank reaction, it was like nothing happend.

"Musa, are you ok?" Stella looked at me.  
"What are you doing here?" I yelled at her "Did you bring that.. That thing here!" I pointed over to Riven.  
"Calm down, we just wanted you to talk to him" Stella looked so worried.  
"But it looks like he doesn't deserve it" Brandon was starring at Riven with cold angry eyes. "Dude, fix yourself!" Brandon grabbed me and Stella and walked away.

Riven was smiling on the bench relaxing like he had won the battle, but I'll make sure he regrets everything.

Brandon lead Stella and I back to the mall, he grabbed his phone and dialed some numbers.

"Sky, hey man. Come over by the entrance, I'm here with Stella and Musa." He hung up and sighed.  
"Sweetie, don't be mad. It's not your fault." Stella gave Brandon a hug.  
"What the hell is wrong with him" Brandon massaged the branch of his nose. "Musa I'm sorrry."

I was still in shock, everything just happend so fast. I looked at the couple and tears suddenly ran down my cheeks, Stella gasped and hugged me.

"Muse, muse, muse, muse, muse don't cry. Please, I'm sorry." Stella wiped my tears.  
"G-go away" I whispered. "I-I w-w-was f-fine" I hiccuped.  
"Musa" Stella sadly looked at me. "I'm so sorry"

Pain struck everywhere, I screamed but that didn't help one bit. Stella was hugging me tightly but nothing was helping me, Riven destroyed me.

"Brandon!" Sky came running towards us. "Wow, what's going on?"  
"Musa!" the girls came running towards me and Stella.  
"Brandon, what the heck happened?" Helia asked.  
"Riven" Brandon growled. "That sick bastard."

I looked at everyone, I missed them so much. Layla and Flora were stroking my back to calm me down, Bloom was giving this weird look at Brandon, Stella was still hugging me, and Tecna was holding my hand.

The guys were talking to Brandon and Bloom joined in, what was up?

"Brandon, what are you talking about?" Bloom was next to Sky.  
"Yeah man, what about Riven." Sky asked.  
"That player was kissing a girl! I thought he denied all accusations, but Musa was right! He is cheating" Brandon looked at the couple "He doesn't deserve Musa"

Before Sky could say anything else a tall figure appeared.

"Who doesn't deserve Musa?" Riven walked pass some people and stoped infront of the guys.  
"You jerk!" Brandon threw a punch.  
"What the hell man!" Riven crouched down.

I ran over to Riven who was shocked to see me, but a smile grew on his face.

"Mus-" I slapped Riven on the face. "Musa?" he held his cheek.  
"I deserve someone better Riven, you.. You're just a player that will never change." I cried in front of him.  
"What are you talking about?" Riven grabbed my arms.  
"Don't touch me Riven." I calmly pulled my arms away from his, but I noticed the marks on his arm. The marks that I made, but that was ancient history now. None of that matters, he played with fire so he needs to burn.  
"Musa" Riven knelt down "I love you Musa, let me explain."

I turned and walked away from him, all my friends watched and to my lcuk no one followed. I was a fool, Riven will never change. I was better off with Beat, I need to make it up to him.

**RIVEN POV**

"Riv" Helia knelt down "Come on"  
"Riven, go get her." Sky helped me up.

But I didn't, I just stared as Musa vanished in the crowed. What did I do?

"Go get her? She doesn't need him!" Brandon yelled

We all looked at him, he looked so mad. Even Stella had this annoyed look on her face, not like she never had it.

"What is your problem?" I grabbed Brandon's collar.  
"My problem? What's your problem! We saw you kissing another girl!" Brandon kicked my knee.  
"Ow! I don't know what you're talking about!" I fell down and grabbed my knee.  
"Brandon!" Sky called out.

Helia helped me up and Sky was pushing Brandon to the opposite side, Bloom was talking to Stella who looked very much confused. A lot of people passing by were looking at us, we made a big scene here.

"That guy over there CHEATED on his girlfriend!" Brandon pointed over to me.  
"SHUT UP BRANDON! RIVEN WAS WITH ME AND BLOOM! HOW COULD HE CHEAT ON HER!" Sky pushed Brandon.

**MUSA POV**

I reached the diner and saw Beat standing by the entrance, I ran to him and he looked surprised. Beat hugged me and tears were still falling, he lifted my head up and his face was full of worry.

"Where have you been?" He whispered and hugged me more. "I was so worried"  
"I-I-I'm s-so sorry! Y-you were right!" I stuttered. "R-Riven, h-he's just a ch-cheater!"  
"Shh" Beat caressed my cheek and wiped my tears "He doesn't matter"

Beat lead me to the diner and let me sit on the table infront of the stage, he wiped all my tears and kissed my cheek.

"He's not here anymore Musa, you have me now." Beat pinched my nose.  
"I-I k-know." I sniffled but giggled a bit. "T-thanks" I hugged Beat.

No more pain, I'll erase Riven from my heart. He brought me too much pain, Beats here for me and I should give him that chance.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! WHAT IS RIVEN DOING AND WHAT IS BEAT UP TO? R&R :D LOVE YOU GUYS! THE MORE REVIEWS YOU GUYS GIVE THE MORE I GET PUMPED UP IN WRITING! :)**


	7. The battle begins

**'AngelCutie ChildAtHeart' so close! Yet so far :D I won't spoil it. Anyways, thanks for the ****awesome reviews! Check out this chapter, you'll be learning more about Beat. R&R :D**

* * *

Chapter 7: The battle begins

**MUSA POV**

Evening came and I never thought of Riven, well not until now, but I was sorta happy cause this might actually work. Pain still thrives within me but I needed to forget, I can't be a dumb girl who's desperately chasing after a guy. That's not me at all, I need someone who'll take me seriously. A mature relationship, and maybe I could get that with Beat.

"Beat" I whispered.  
"Yeah?" Beat's eyes were locked on the road but his attention was on me.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.

He quickly glanced at me and smiled, I have to admit that he still freaked me out but maybe I'll learn to grow out of that fear.

"Somewhere special." He took my hand and gently kissed it.  
"Uhm.. Where are your band mates?" I blushed.

We left the diner right after it closed, I never saw where his band mates went.

"Somewhere, I dont really know." Beat chuckled.  
"Oh.." I gulped, not really sure how to start a conversation with him.

Silence filled the van and I didn't know what to do, usually I'd be blabbering about random stuff but I wasn't comfortable at all. Was I changing or something? Whatever was going on I hated it, I felt so weak and helpless.

"Hey, you seem awfully quiet." Beat was still holding on to my hand.  
"Sorry, I actually don't know what to say." I sighed.  
"Maybe you're just tired, with all the things that happened today your body couldn't take." Beat looked at me and flash a quick smile.  
I smiled back "Maybe." and I slowly drifted of to sleep.

**RIVEN POV**

What the hell is going on?

_-Flashback-  
"Riven was with us the whole time, he never kissed another girl" Sky calmly trying to explain things to Brandon.  
"But Stella and I know what we saw, there was no way we were both wrong." Brandon still sounded a bit irratated.  
"Listen, Brandon. That happened to us as well, we thought we saw Riven but it turned out that he was at the hotel. You gotta believe us Brandon, you know Riven will never hurt Musa." Bloom sounded desperate, but I was thankfull.  
"Sweetie, I think Blooms right. Plus you of all people should know Riven, he is one of your closest friends." Stella grabbed Brandon's arm._  
_"Dude, you know how much I love Musa." I placed my hand on his back._

_Brandon looked at me and sighed, looks like we somehow got through him._

_"Yeah, I know." He smiled. "I just don't get what's going on, do you guys think that Beat guy is doing this?"_

_We all looked at Timmy and Tecna expecting they would know the answer, ever since we got back from the mall they haven't been talking to us since their heads were glued to their laptops._

_"Hey" Helia elbowed Timmy.  
"What?" Timmy adjusted his lenses.  
"Do you think it's possible that Beat is behind all this?" Sky asked.  
"Of course, chances are highly possible. Tec, are you done with the analysis?" Timmy looked at Tecna._

_Tecna was scanning some whatevers on her laptop, she then walked to a table and got a piece of paper which was freshly printed out._

_"The results show that Beat and his band are dimension hoppers, they stay in one dimmension for lets say... 2 weeks? But their band is currently experiencing great crisis. Sky, what did you find out about the documents that Timmy gave you." Tecna looked over to Sky._

_We all turned our attention to Sky who was standing next to Bloom, he grabbed his bag and got out a brown envelope._

_"Ok, Beat is the lead singer of the Rythmic Stereos. Like what Tecna said, they are dimension hoppers. But I also found out that Beat had studied in a public magic school in Magix, called Sortiarius, a school for Sorcerers. But he got kicked out for playing around with forbidden magic, the Dean of the school also made sure he would get banned from any other magical school." Sky passed the envelope around. "Oh yeah, I also found out from a friend in Red Fountain that ever since Beat got kicked out of Sortiarius he got close to music, so right now his only goal is to be the most well known band."_

_I got my hands on the envelope and anger easily builded up, I read through his files and just like Sky said Beat is just a guy who thought he could bend the rules._

_"What kind of forbidden magic was he using Sky?" Flora asked.  
"Yeah, if we know that maybe we can put the pieces into place" Layla said as she sat next to Flora.  
"Sorry, I didn't find anything about that. I even asked some guys in Red Fountain." Sky sighed._

_Forbidden magic, I need to know what he kind of magic he used. I need to save Musa from this jerk._

_"Wait a minute, Beat said something about using Musa" I shot up. "He said once he got her they'll be the most popular band in the whole dimmension."  
"Well, Musa is the Fairy of Music. And she is tecnically the Princess of the Harmonic Realm, plus a lot of people know her singing is amazing!" Stella poked my forehead.  
"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at that spoiled Solarian Princess.  
"To get the messege straight into your little head! I mean really Riven, everyone knows how talented Musa is. Anyone who'll have her in their band will reach success in just a minute!" Stella leaned and placed her hands on her waist.  
"I know that!" I growled. "Don't you think I was just telling you guys what I hea-"  
"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Layla snapped, Stella and I stared at her and backed away. "Stop using your mouths and start using your brains! All your fighting won't get anywhere!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

It's 8pm and we were still busy with all the research and junk, how hard is it to find information about this guy? Every minute wasted on this guy and Musa gets to spend more and more time with him, how the hell should I handle that?

"Yo! What do we have know?" I asked and everyone looked at me.

Brandon rolled his eyes and approached me.

"Well, SIR! We still have no leads" Brandon smiled and turned away.  
"Ugh" I groaned and sunk into my bed with Musa in my thoughts.

**MUSA POV**

8pm and I just woke up from a very, I repeat, VERY long drive. I peeked out the window and saw nothing but a dark forest, where the heck am I?

"Beat" I softly spoke since I just woke up.  
"Hey, sorry. The place that were going to is far from gardenia, but don't worry we're almost there. I'll just need to make one more right turn and.." Beat turned the wheel to the right and there I saw a huge stadium. "Ta-da" he continued.  
"Where are we?" I unbuckled my seatbelt.  
"Be patient" Beat kissed my cheek and opened the door, he ran to my side and opened my door.

He grabbed my hand and we ran over to the huge building, we were headed to a door which I think was the back door. Beat knocked four times and it opened, we entered and I got the shock of my life.

"Dinner, fit for a princess." Beat lead me to my seat.

It was an amazing site, the dome shaped roof was filled with bright lights and the walls had this glossy beige texture. The wooden table in the center was about 12 feet and there was a red silky runner on it, candles were on the center and a golden carvings were engraved on the table. I was actually having dinner on stage, it was a concert dome.

"Beat, this is amazing." I blushed.  
"Hey, if it's for you I'll do anything." Beat grabbed my hand and gently kissed it.

I couldn't believe it, he actually made my heart skip a beat. I was starting to be truly happy again, I didn't need to hide my feelings. Maybe Beat is the guy for me, maybe Riven and I weren't really ment to be.

After an amazing dinner Beat walked over to me, what? Did he have more surprises? This is actually more than I could handle, but he was doing this to make me happy.

"Muse" Beat knelt down so we could meet eye-to-eye.  
"Yeah?" I smiled at him.

Beat caressed my cheek and I let out a small giggle.

"I want to expose you to the whole world Musa." Beat took my hand.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Musa, I want to be with you every second of the day, so this is my offer. I'll be leaving gardenia in a few days, I can't stay that long since I have an early concert in another dimension. I wanted to ask you if you would come with me and be my co-singer in the band, the world needs to hear you. I love you Musa." Beat leaned forward.  
"I-I... Beat." I stopped him. "I can't just disapear from my friends, I can't leave Alfea, and I can't just go with you Beat."  
"Musa, I know. That's why I'll give some time to think first, I know you'll make the right decision." Beat kissed my forehead.  
"O-okay then." I sighed.  
"C'mon, I better get you to your friends." Beat held on my hand and we walked back to the van.

**RIVEN POV**

"It's 11 30 pm Layla, where the heck is Musa?" I yelled through the phone.

The girls left the hotel around 8 30pm, Musa hasn't shown up and I'm starting to get really worried.

_"Calm down Riven, she's probably on her way home now." Layla assured.  
_"How am I suppose to 'calm down' if she isn't home yet!" I gripped my phone.  
_"Relax! Everything will be.. Wait! It's Musa! Gotta go!" Layla hung up._

I threw my phone and grabbed a pillow, how the hell am I gonna get Musa back?

* * *

**TEEHEE.. Next update might take 2 or 3 days, but that's just a MIGHT. Cross your fingers hoping my step dad won't come home yet, if he does then updating will get slower :( Anyways! Reviews are ALWAYS, I repeat, ALWAYS appreciated :) Reviewwww :) I get to brag them to my twin sister since she thinks my stories are dumb. Love ya'll! :D**

**P.S. Sorry if this chapters short, I focused it on Beat. Next chapters might be a little longer so brace yourselves :DD**


	8. A hot day

**OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS :') THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! MY SISTER STILL MAKES FUN OF ME BUT I'LL SHOW HER THE REVIEWS IF I GET TO SEE HER HOME, SHE HAS CLASSES AND I HAVE SUMMER VACATION. I MANAGE TO WRITE THIS SINCE MY STEP DAD ISN'T HERE YET, BUT SADLY HE'LL BE HOME TOMORROW SO BOO :( SLOWER UPDATES BECAUSE HE ONLY ALLOWS US TO USE THE COMPUTER FOR 2 HOURS, BOTH INTERNET AND NONE INTERNET USE, AND HE'LL BE CONFISCATING MY LAPTOP. BUT I'LL FINDS WAYS JUST FOR YOU GUYS! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED, I MEAN THAT :)**

* * *

Chapter 8: A hot day

**MUSA POV**

"Where have you been?" Layla charged at me.

It was 11 30pm, I wasn't surprise that Layla was acting this way but could she cut me some slack? It was late and I was really tired. The girls looked worn out as well, but no one would beat Layla's stress level. Tecna was with Flo and they were lazily lying around Bloom's bed, while Stella and Bloom were sitting on the floor fixing some of Stella's clothes. All of them were looking at me and Layla, quite a show we're performing

"Well hello to you too" I walked pass Layla.  
"Don't hello me Musa, we've been worried sick about you!" Layla stomped.  
"Take a chill pill Layla, I was just with Beat. No biggie." I jump on the bed next to Flora.  
"No biggie? We didn't know where you were!" Layla crossed her arms and raised both eyebrows. "You even got the guys all worked up!"

I love my friends to bits but could they just leave me alone? I'm not some kid who needs to be watched all the time, plus the guys practically treat me like a baby.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" I shot up and gripped my hands. "I can take care of myself!"

Layla backed away but her face was still the same, furious. What did she want from me? She knew what happened and she from all people should understand me the most, Layla knows how sensitive I am.

"Doesn't look like it." Layla mumbled and looked away. "Seems to me that you need supervision."  
"What? You think I need babysitter now?" I yelled.  
"Musa, that's not what she meant." Flora caught my hand, I looked at her and she had this scared face on.  
"We were just worried Muse, wouldn't you react the same way if Layla had gone off for the entire day?" Tecna placed her cellphone on the shelf near the edge of the bed and tilted her head a bit.

They were right, but things are different now. I needed to get away from everything, I needed to forget. Whenever I'm with my friends I remember Riven and all those painfull memories, how could they not understand me? But my friends care for me and they won't ever leave me, I should understand them now.

"I'm sorry girls, I just needed some alone time." I grabbed Layla's hand.  
"Just don't do that again" Layla sighed. "We aren't in magix and you aren't familiar here, anything could happen."  
"I know, again, I'm sorry." I opened my arms and hugged Layla.  
"AWWW!" Stella and Bloom stood up and ran over to us.  
"Happy?" Layla rolled her eyes smirked at the two.  
"Now that were all on our good side, how bout we go around Gardenia tomorrow?" Stella happily placed her arms around our shoulders.  
"I'll even give you guys the grand tour!" Bloom was forcing Flora and Tecna to stand up.  
"Girl time?" Tecna came over and joined in the hug.  
"Girl time!" Flora happily jumped in.  
"Sounds fun" I smiled and giggled.

_-Morning-_

'RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!'

"Ghnnnn" I groaned and sat up.

I rubbed my eyes and tried to look for my annoying phone, my head was aching and whoever was calling me this early in the morning will surely get it.

"Hello?" I didn't bother looking at the caller.  
_"Hello? Musa, hey babe" Beat was in the other line._  
"Beat? Hi, what's up? Did you know its.." I looked at my phone to read the time. "7 30 in the morning?"  
_"Yeah, sorry I woke you up. Just wanted to tell you that I have to go do some errands today so I won't be at the diner" said Beat.  
_"That's fine" I yawned "I'm going out with the girls today."  
_"Oh.. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then" Beat happily said.  
_"Sure thing" I layed back down and placed my arm over my eyes.  
_"Ok! Love you Muse! Have fun" said Beat.  
_"Mhmm." I weakly said and dozed off.

_Why is it so hot? _I thought to myself, sweat was running down my face. I could feel my whole body throb and my headache got worse, my throat was so dry that I would literally drink a bucket full of water.

"Musa" someone was tapping my forehead. "Musa, wake up."

I couldn't, my eyes felt like they were burning. I moved a bit and I felt a lot of water on my back, was I sweating this much? I tried to peek a bit and I swear I saw Flora, but it only lasted for a few miliseconds because I felt so tired.

"Flora?" I whispered.  
"How you feeling?" I felt Flora place a cold towel on my forehead.  
"Not so cool" I groaned. "What time is it?"  
"9am" she answered right away.  
"Are we still going out?" I tried opening my eyes again.  
"No, we can't" Flora helped me sit up.  
"Why not? Girls day out remember?" I rubbed my eyes.  
"Because you have a fever, a very high one." Stella walked in and sat next to Flora.  
"I do? Why? It's summer" I placed my hand on my forehead, and Stella wasn't kidding with the HIGH fever.  
"Possibly stress" Tecna was by the door.  
"And she said she could take care of herself." Layla laughed while entering in with a tray on her hand.

Great way to start the morning.

"Very funny" I stuck my tongue out.  
"Why yes, yes it is" Layla playfully winked as she placed the tray down beside me.

Cereal, eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice were the tray, staring at the tray I could feel my stomach grumble. I looked at the girls and they were smiling knowing my hunger was revealing itself, Flora got up and got a foldable table behind Bloom's bed.

"Go and eat, you sound pretty hunger." Flora placed the tray on the table which was over my lap.  
"Will you guys eat with me?" I battered my eyes.  
"Look who's a grown up now" Layla laughed.  
"Just go tell Bloom that we'll be having breakfast here." Stella laughed as well while she pushed Layla to the door.

To bad we couldn't go out, I was looking forward for a day with the girls. Well I couldn't go, that doesn't mean they can't.

"Hey!" Bloom pushed the door with her back, she was holding 2 plates in one hand and 2 drinks on the other.  
"Help!" Layla was trying to balance 3 plates that were on her her arm and 3 drink that were on her hand and on her head.  
"LOOK WHO NEEDS HELP NOW!" I yelled and laughed.

Tecna got the plate and drink from Layla and sat next to Flora, Bloom sat next to Stella as she gave her a plate and drink, Layla gave Flora her plate and drink; she sat next to me. We were in a circle and were happily enjoying breakfast.

"So..." I muttered as I munched on my toast "Why don't you girls take that tour?"  
"Huh? We can't, you're sick." Bloom sipped on her orange juice.  
"Yeah, but you guys aren't" I poked on my egg.  
"We can't just leave you" Tecna looked at me. "Who'll take care of you?"  
"I can take of myself, you girls should go out and have some fun. Do you really think I'll get better if Layla is here?" I pointed my fork at her.  
"I say we go" Layla smiled änd elbowed me. "We'll see if miss baby here can really take care of herself, if she can't then she won't be able to go to the theme park"

I glared at Layla and scrunched my nose, she had a way with pushing my buttons. I was so gonna prove to her that I can take care of myself, she'll see.

After 30 minutes of eating and laughing I layed back to get some rest, I hid under the covers so the temperature around my body would increase. This'll show Layla I can take care of myself, I'm no baby.

"We'll be going now Muse!" Stella ran to the door.  
"Don't forget to drink the medicine at 10am, I set the alarm on so you don't have to worry." Flora patted my blanket.

I squirmed to show that I understood.

"Bye! Get well!" Tecna threw a big slap on my blanket.  
"OUCH!" I screamed under the covers.  
"Musa, my mom is downstairs so if you need anything just go down." Bloom raised the blanket.  
"Thanks" I smiled.  
"Bye baby!" Layla took the blanket and kissed my forehead.  
"Go away, I can feel the heat raising" I waved my hand over my neck.  
"And that's how hot I am" Layla happily skipped to the door.

Bloom rolled her eyes and followed Layla to the door, Tecna and Flora said their goodbyes again and left.

I was now alone in Bloom's room with a very high fever, that's not so bad. I just need some sleep and a few medications, doesn't seem hard. When they get back I'll be laughing at Layla and after tomorrow I'll be enjoying the theme park!

It has been 20 min and I couldn't sleep, I kept rolling to find a good position but my head really ached. My body was so hot I couldn't relax, even sleeping without the blankets didn't work.

"C'mon Musa, you need to get better." I mumbled to myself.

I closed my eyes again and started to ignore the fever, my body was throbbing but I still ignored it. The theme park was what I was thinking of, hot summer days in a water park. Cooling in the pool, drinking some ice cold refreshments, enjoying some of the rides Bloom talked about. I could feel my body shut down, I was dozing off. When..

"!" The alarm rang.

Has been 30 min? I didn't even get some sleep, how will I ever get better now?

I sat up and grabbed the clock.

"I hate you" I poked.

'KNOCK KNOCK'

"Musa?" Vanessa peeked in. "Hey there sweetie, Flora told me to wake you up when the alarm goes off. But I see you already managed to do so."  
"Uhmm.. Yeah, thank you" I smiled.  
"Well, I better get back downstairs. Call me if you need anything and get well" Vanessa smiled and left.

Great, even Flora thinks I need a babysitter. But this is what I get being the youngest in the group, an all out big sister drama.

"Great" I said as I stood up.

My head starts to spin a bit and I used the wall to help me get my balance, my vision started to blur so I rubbed my eyes. I used my hands to get to the table next to Bloom's bed, it wasn't easy at all. I bumped on Layla's bags, stepped on Stella's combs, tripped on Tecna's books, even Flora's plants smacked my face. We really needed to clean in this room, it was like a war zone.

I reached and patted on the table, Bloom had so many things on it. CD's, make up, toys, and notebooks.

"Where is that... AHA!" I grabbed the pills and shot them in my mouth, I grabbed the water and quickly drank it which spilled on the side of my mouth. "Ahh, that was refreshing!"

I looked around, my vision was back. My head still hurt but something I can easily get rid of, I opened the window and stuck my head out. Fresh air, this is what I need. And then it hit me, maybe I should go out. A quick walk will do me some good.

So I ran around to find my bag, everything was all around the room. I found my bag underneath all of Stella's bags, all 8 of them, that was not easy at all.

I took out my red and white cap, white tank top, short baggy pants, and my light blue sneakers. I quickly changed and ran downstairs where I met Vanessa at the living room, she looked at me for a second and she snapped back into reality.

"Musa?" Vanessa placed the laundry basket down.  
"Hi!" I greeted.  
"Are you feeling better?" she placed her hand on my forehead.  
"mhmmm" I nervously smiled.  
"Doesn't feel like it, you're still ver hot" Vanessa leaned forward "And your face is really red"  
"I'll just go out for some fresh air, the meds will kick in soon" I said.  
"Well, ok. Just be careful and take care" Vanessa walked over to the stairs and went up.  
"I will! Bye!" I ran to the door.

I inhaled, how that felt good. Taking each step down made me more happy, it was like I've been indoors for so long. I looked around and I saw a park, just a quick walk around it would cure this little fever.

Walking around wasn't helping at all but atleast I didn't have to stay indoors, it was a beautiful day how could I not enjoy it. I saw kids playing and running, some people were jogging, and there were... Couples.

_Riven_ I thought, we used to make fun of couples. We were never that PDA-ish type of couple, but we were really affectionate when alone. _Crap, stop it you dumb girl! _Why am I thinking about him? Riven's just...

"Riven?" I looked at the bench beside me.

Spiked up magenta hair, navy green shirt, beige pants, and rippling muscles. _SNAP PUT OF IT!_ I slapped myself, was I just ogling him?

What was he doing here? I looked at him more and saw that he was talking to some girls, how that pushed my buttons. Flirting again, let me just give him a piece of my mind.

"Shock wave." I whispered and fluttered my fingers over to his direction.

Small purple waves started to glow out my finger tips and it charged over to Riven, making contact with his bottom Riven jumped and fell face first.

"What the hell?" Riven turned to my direction and I was laughing my eyes out.

I saw him coming over so I stood up and crossed my arms, giving him a face that meant business.

"Musa" Riven smiled while patting his bottom.  
"Riven" I said in a low tone.  
"Can we talk?" He offered me a seat.  
"We have nothing to talk about Riven, I know why you're here." I poked his chest. "Seeing you with those girls made it clear, you're back to your old self. A good for nothing, two-timing, women hurting, player."  
"What? Them? NO! I was just asking for directions" Riven shook his head "I was looking for Bloom's house"  
"Oh sure, after you kiss two different girls in two different days I should believe that you weren't flirting again." I leaned over and growled.  
"Yes, I mean... I didn't kiss.. Wait, are you ok?" Riven leaned forward. "Are you sick?" he placed his hand on my forehead.  
"Don't touch me!" I swatted his hand away.  
"You're burning up!" Riven grabbed my waist and looked at my face.

This is not going well, my headaches were coming back and this time it was twice as painfull as before. My head and back were getting sweaty and my eyes started to hurt again, I could feel Riven's every touch since my skin was so sensitive. His face was inches from mine and I stared at his.. Purple eyes.. His deep dark purple eyes. _WAIT! WHAT AM I DOING?_

"G-get off me!" I pushed Riven with the energy I have left.  
"I need to get you home Musa." Riven grabbed my wrist.  
"OUCH! Riven, y-you're hurting m-me!" I clawed his hands, they were really hurting me. It was like needles were piercing through me.  
"Let's go!" he pulled me more but that just brought me more pain.  
"RIVEN! I SAID IT HURTS!" I bit his hand, tears were forming and I fell seated on the ground. "I s-said it h-hurts, R-riven." I rubbed my wrist which was really red.  
"Musa" Riven looked at me. "I'm sorry, I just need to get you home."

I cried again because of the pain, my head was burning, my wrist felt like needles were puncturing it, and my heart broke once again.

"Musa!" a voice in the background yelled.

I wiped my tears away and saw none other than Beat, he was running towards me and Riven.

"Babe, what happened?" Beat knelt down. "You ok?

I shook my head and lifted my arm, Beat saw my wrist and looked at the man in front of us. He stood up and pushed Riven who didn't take the action to lightly.

"What did you do to her?" Beat yelled.  
"I didn't do anything! Who do you think you are?" Riven pushed Beat.  
"You really want me to answer that?" Beat chuckled.  
"Don't make me beat you up!" Riven threatened.  
"My girlfriend won't like that." Beat looked at me.  
"The hell? GIRLFRIEND? Musa?" Riven looked at me with cold painful eyes.

Riven charged at Beat and grabbed his collar, I stood up and grabbed Riven's arm.

"Stop it Riven!" I pulled on his shirt.

But he didn't listen, Riven was just looking at Beat like he wanted to murder him. Beat on the other hand was just smiling at him, I was really scared this time. Riven was mad in pain, Beat was smiling with confidence.

"Stop it, p-please." I cried again, I didn't know what to do. I was really scared and Riven might actually kill Beat.

Riven looked at me and his grip loosened which made Beat fall, I looked at him and his face was full of worry. Why did this have to happen? I still love him, I still want to be with him, but I can't.

"Musa" Riven wiped my tears. "I'm sorry"  
"D-don't do that R-riven" I pushed his hand away. "I-I need to f-forget you"  
"Why? I didn't do anything Muse, I love only you." Riven grabbed my waist and hugged me.  
"P-p-please Rii-iven.." I pushed him away. "Please."

Riven backed away with hurt in his eyes, I could tell he was holding back the tears. Beat walked to me and placed a hand around my shoulder, I saw his face full of pride and confidence. He was smiling at Riven like he had won, Riven on the other hand just stared.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" I asked Beat.  
"I couldn't be away from you Muse, plus I have a surprise for you." Beat kissed my cheek which sent shivers down my spine.

I glanced at Riven and he lookd so annoyed, he turned and walked away.

"I'LL GET YOU BACK MUSA!" yelled Riven.

I couldn't help but smile a bit, but Beat squeezed my shoulder and his face didn't seem happy.

"Let's go babe." Beat walked me to the entrance of the park and lead me to the van.

We drove of headed to wherever and I looked out the window, the sun was up and a lot of couples where walking along the side walk. I couldn't help but be a little sad, so I rested my head on the window to cover my view. My fever was still on but Beat didn't seem to notice, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**HOW WAS THAT? REVIEW :) LOVE YA'LL!  
**


	9. He brings out the best in me

**I GOT LUCKY :) I MANAGE TO FINISH CHAPTER 9 BEFORE MY STEP DAD COULD ARRIVE. R&R :D TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**

* * *

Chapter 9: He brings out the best in me

**BEAT POV**

I parked my van and looked over to the passenger's seat, Musa was still sleeping. Her cheeks were cherry red, her eyes closed hiding her dark blue eyes, her hair midnight blue hair flowing down, and her body was just so hot. I leaned over and blew on her ear.

"Baby" I whispered.

Musa swayed her hand over her ear and moved a bit, she began mumbling some words that I couldn't make out. I played with her hair a bit and heard her take in a deep breath, she looked so tired.

"Musa, babe. It's time to wake up, we're here." I caressed her cheek.  
"5 more minutes babe" Musa rolled over, smiling, giving me a perfect view of her face.  
"C'mon, you don't want to stay in this hot van." I pinched her nose.  
"I mean it" she mumbled and swatted my hand "Just 5 more minutes Riven"

_Riven?_ Did I hear that right? Did she just call out her ex- boyfriend's name? What the hell! She's still thinking about that guy? I need to get rid of him so things would go smooth sailing between me and Musa.

"Hey, Musa" I poked her foehead.  
"Mmmmmhh" Musa lifted her head up.  
"We're here." I smiled at her.  
"So I see" she massaged her forehead and unbuckled her seatbelt.

**MUSA POV**

I got out of the van and slowly walked over to Beat, my headache was seriously bugging me. But it looks like Beat hasn't even notice that I'm sick, that's kinda good. I mean if he knew then I'd have to go back to Bloom's room and be all alone again.

"So, the mall" I smiled "What's the surprise here?"  
Beat got my hand and kissed it "You'll see"

We walked to the mall and there a few people since it was just 11 am, some shops were just about to open and some were still closed. I looked around and notice a lot of people were in line if the store was selling food, breakfast rush?

After the 3rd escalator Beat and I walked to the diner and boy was that place packed, there was even a long line outside.

"Let's go" Beat placed his arms around me and made his way through, girls were screaming and they were thugging on his shirt and some were even trying to grab me.

I looked at Beat and he was laughing, I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. So this was like being eaten alive by your fans? Magix was never like this since I always had a safe distance during my concerts.

"You okay?" Beat stroked my forehead.  
"Yeah" I giggled and looked at the entrance again. "So, what are we doing here?"

Beat shot me a smile and lead me backstage, all his band mates were there and I couldn't help but blush. It was my first time meeting them and I had the goosebumps, I felt like a kid surrounded by creepy looking adults.

"Guys, hey" Beat waved "You all know Princess Musa"  
I elbowed Beat and glared "Not necessary" I whispered.  
"Oh.. Yeah it is necessary." Beat pinched my nose.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at his friends.

"So you're the famous Musa, we heard a lot of stories about you." A guy with brown hair smiled "I'm Tuner by the way, bass player."  
"Nice to meet you" I waved.  
"Beat has also been talking about you none stop" A guy with long blong hair extended his hand "I'm Rider, also a bass player"  
"Really now?" I shook his hand  
"Yeah! He's always Musa this and Musa that, it's like he you've known each other for years" A guy with spiky black hair ran around the room.  
"That's Ray" Beat laughed. "He plays the piano here."  
"And I'm Duce!" A bald guy jumped out with drumsticks in his hand "The almighty drummer!"

I laughed and shook his hand, they seem like fun people. Maybe staying with Beat won't be so bad, I get to go on concerts and be surrounded by funny.. Boys.

"C'mon, let's go" Beat chuckled and pushed me over to the curtains next to the couch.  
"Where we going?" I looked up at him.  
"To your surprise" He whispered in my ear.

The hair behind my neck stood up and shivers went down my spine, Beat still had this creepy affect on me. I really wanted it to go away but he finds way to make it stay, whenever he whispers I would suddenly feel weak. Whatever it is I'll manage to fix it, I hope.

Beat and I walked through some cloth like fabric and everything went dark, I just stood still as he told me to wait in that spot.

"Beat?" I called

Nothing, I could only hear the aricondition being turned on. I also started hearing murmuring not far from where I was, I took a small step but I felt something in front of me. I tapped on it and it felt like... A microphone?

Lights flashed open and I saw a red cloth being raised in front of me, people started to cheer and there I saw where I was. On top of the stage of the musical diner.

"Beat!" I looked around but he wasn't anywhere.

I started to feel a bit light headed, the light was over powering my vision. My fever was acting up again, I could literally feel pain when the cold air would hit my sensitive skin.

"PST!" I heard it from the back.  
"Beat? What the heck is going on!" I whispered.  
"Sing Musa! This is your time to shine!" Beat winked and gave me thumbs up.

I looked back at the audience and nervously smiled, what was I suppose to sing? I wasn't prepared at all and I also had a very high fever! Maybe I should just get down, but Beat did this for me. What am I to do?

Music started playing and I unconsciencly took the mic, my body moved to the beat and I inhaled.

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world_

_You think you're so small  
Like you're itty bitty.  
Just one match in the lights of the city  
Walking by strangers on the side of the street  
Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em off on their feet, like  
You think you're never gonna make your mark  
Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like  
Out of sight, out of mind, like, like  
It's just a waste of time,  
Like, like, like_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
If we give a little love  
Maybe we can change the world  
I said  
Hey yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Sing it if you're with me  
All you boys and all you girls_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world_

The music stopped and the crowed cheered, I felt so happy. Actually more than happy, I was down right pumped up! I missed this feeling, being up on stage and just singing my heart out. I was in my element, it filled every bone in my body. I felt so alive and it was all thanks to Beat.

"Hey!" Beat ran to the stage "That's just a taste everybody, let me introduce to you Musa! She's one great singer am I right?" the crowed cheered and applauded.

I blushed and waved, it was like back in Magix. I would perform one of my concert and everyone would just love it, but right now... Everyone seemed liked strangers. My friends aren't here to watch and Riven. He never missed any of my concerts, he would always cheer me on even though he was extremly jealous.

Things are different now, I don't have Riven so that means I can casually talk to guys after concerts. This might actually be good, I'm no flirt but I do want to make guy friends. But Riven was all I needed, even without guy friends that didn't really bother me. Oh man, I'm really in a pickle.

Beat help me get down the stage, I held onto his hand so I wouldn't fall on the poorly made wooden stairs.

"MUSA?" I quickly looked at where the sound came from.

The girls were only a meter from the entrance, they were staring at me with shopping bags in their hands.

"Musa!" Layla yelled.

My body stiffened and I quickly marched over to her like a soldier, I was in for it now. Yelling and screaming, here I come.

I slowed my walk and came towards them with my head tilted down and my eyes looking up at them. "Hello-ooo" I sheepishly greeted.  
"Mhmm.." Layla crossed her arms around her chest. "Explain" she tapped her shoe.  
"You see..." I scratched my back "After I took the medicine my body couldn't shut down so I thought, hey why not go out for a walk to get some fresh air? So I did, I walked around the park."  
"Go on" Stella looked at me with cold eyes.  
"Uhmm.. Then I saw Riven with two girls, I got mad and might have shot his bottom." I nervously chuckled. "Anyways we got into a big fight and Beat suddenly appeared and that got Riven madder, so fight again and done. Beat took me here and I performed"  
"Performed?" Bloom tilted her head a bit.  
"Yeah, I sang a song" I smiled.  
"You what?" Bloom yelled "You're not suppose to that! You're suppse to be at home resting!"  
"It's just one song" I hid behind Flora.  
"Sweetie, when you're sick your immune system weakens. What if you caught another virus?" Flora looked at me with disapointment.  
"She's right you know" Tecna placed her arms on her waist.  
"Ughh" I groaned. "Fine, I'm sorry"  
"Sorry your butt Muse!" Stella slapped my back "We are going home this instant and we'll be keeping a close eye on you"  
"Fineeeeeee, let me just say bye to Beat" I walked back in.  
"Oh no!" Layla grabbed my wrist. "We are going home right now, Stella will pass the message to Beat."

I groaned and walked with a pout on my lip and a my arms crossed, they were treating me like a kid again! This just sucks, now I'll never hear the end of it.

I was walking infront so that Layla could keep a watchfull eye on me, Flora and Bloom were behind Layla who were also keeping an eye on me, Tecna was on her cellphone, and Stella was back in the diner.

"I hate this" I mumbled.

We all reached Bloom house at 3pm, we all went upstairs and the girls forcefully pushed me back to my pillows and blanket. I looked at each of them and stuck my tongue out, god they were getting on my nerves.

"Such an immature child" I heard Layla joke.

This is just to much, even for me. Yes my friends care for me and yes they sometimes knows what's best for me, but that doesn't mean they can treat me like I'm 5 years old! I mean that thing in the diner was totally embarrassing, being yelled by your friends because you snuck out was a great way to impress the audience.

"Get some rest Musa." Flora sat beside my me.

I rolled to the other side and closed my eyes, I could feel the heat building in. My eyes were burning again and my headache was back. But that didn't seem to matter anymore, so I quickly dozed off hearing these words from the background.

"Call Riv, tell him to come over quick."

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think ;) Sorry if there were't enough MxR. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED, again they are Appreciated.  
**


	10. Another shot

**This is because I love you guys :) It's really short so sorry. Ok, my step dad just got home so bear with me please. I'll be posting the next chapter after 2-3 days! And I'll try to make it longer :) R&R please.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Another shot

**MUSA POV**

_What?_ I felt someone brush my hand, I think it was a stroke of a finger. My body feels slightly cooled, had my fever gone done? I still had a headache, so maybe I'm recovering. But who touched me, it couldn't be any of the girls. They didn't have a big finger that was warm and gentle to my skin, the girls had small skinny soft fingers.

I slightly opened my eyes, I saw the clock right in front of me. 7pm, already? I slept for 4 hours? Well this is what the girls wanted so no use in complaining, I slowly moved my head to look around. Bloom and Tecna were playing some video games, Stella was fixing her hair and putting on God who knows what on her face, Layla was seated next to Bloom reading some of Stella's magazines, I didn't see Flora so she's probably beside me. I felt a cold towel being placed on my forehead and that sent shivers down my spine, _I found Flora_ I smiled and turned to my side.

"Riven?" I whispered with eyes slightly opened.  
"Hey pixie, how you feeling?" Riven was drying his hands.  
"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked. "And where's Flora?"  
"Over there." Riven pointed over to the Bloom's bed where Flora was sleeping. "She got tired so I took over"  
"Can you go home?" I hid under the covers.  
"Musa" Riven sighed "Please let me explain"

I didn't answer, what does he want from me? I was finally moving on but he still keeps coming back, I don't someone who constantly hurts me. I really don't get Riven anymore.

"Muse please." Riven lifted my blanket and peeked in, I saw those violet eyes soften. Full of hurt, I was completely hypnotized by him.  
"Ok" I unconsciously sat up. "What do you want?"  
"I want you back Muse, I didn't do anything that would betray you." Riven never took his eyes off me, he sounded so sincere but the images of him kissing those girls would flash and I couldn't forgive him.  
"I saw you kissing two different girls, how could you not betray me?" I squinted my eyes at him and bit my lower lip, I felt the tears come but I was holding it all in.  
"Let me prove it to you then, let me show you my feelings" Riven stood up and offered me a hand.

His feelings? His cold loving heart, he'll show it to me again. What am I suppose to do now? All my feelings for him which I locked up and threw away are quickly coming back, I wanted to be with him more than anything in the world. But Beat... No, maybe I should give Riven a shot. This is just to help me decide whether or not I should stay with Beat or stay in Alfea, and maybe be with the one I really love.

I gripped my hand which was on my chest "Ok" I took his hand.

The girls didn't pay much attention to us, it was like we weren't in the room. Were they mad at me? I was stubborn but I had my reasons, they were kinda legit.

I walked over to Flora "Flo?" I whispered.  
"Mhhhh?" Flora stretched and opened her eyes. "How's your fever?"  
"I think it's going down, hey I'll just go out." I smiled. "Is that okay?  
"Oh, I think you should ask... Them" Flora sat up pointed over to the girls who were standing right infront of me.  
"Hey" I waved and smiled.  
"Going somewhere?" Stella smiled.  
"Yeah, Riven and I will just go out and get some air." I shyly chuckled.  
"Riven?" Layla had a huge grin on her face "Go on then"

She pushed me over to Riven and they all went back to their old positions, even Flora was asleep again. I brushed of the weirdness and grabbed my jacket, Riven was already by the door when I felt my back pocket vibrate.

I took my phone out and saw a message. _"Hey, I wanna see Muse. Can we meet up? I'm just around the corner."_ It was Beat.  
I replied "Going to the park, need to fix things. I'll just text you soon!" and send.

I placed my phone back to my pocket and ran over to Riven, he looked so happy with that cocky smile of his.

We walked around the dark side walk and I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous, it's just Riven. What am I getting all worked up for?

"Musa" Riven stopped by the gate of the park.  
"Hmmm?" I looked at him  
"Uhmm.. I'm sorry, but I really don't know what I did to hurt you." Riven and I walked to the bench.  
"I told you, I hate cheaters Riven" I sighed.  
"I know that, Muse, if I ever wanted to cheat on you don't you think I would've done that a long time ago when all those girls would cling on to me?" Riven gulped.  
"Yeah" I smiled, a lot of girls liked Riven but everytime they would even get an inch close to him he would growl and scare them away.  
"And if I did cheat on you why would I go through all the trouble in getting you back" Riven looked at me "You're my Muse, I can't lose you. I really love you, you're my world, my everything, you make me a better person, you've literally saved me Musa."

And with those words my heart aches were fading, a smile was placed on my face, my cheeks were burning not because of the fever but because of Riven, he had said enough to win me back. I've fallen for him once again, how could I get my anger get the best of me? Riven would never cheat, he would never abandon me. Maybe someone played a nasty trick on me, I just know Riven is telling the truth.

I leaned over to him and touched his cheeks, Riven smiled and that made me melt. All the pain had vanished, he managed to cure my broken heart. I smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around my waist, I got closer to him and we were just inches apart. I held on to his arms and leaned a bit more, I felt some lumps on his arms. Then I remembered the scars I gave him, these scars that I left on him proves that Riven will endure anything just for me. Everything was falling back into to place, everything was..

"RIVEN!" a high pitched tone squealed.

Riven and I looked and saw a blonde haired girl, it was her! The girl from the mall, she kissed Riven.

"I missed you! I got your text by the way" the blonde flashed a smile at me and showed me her phone, she sat on his lap and shoved me to the ground.  
"Who the hell? Get off me!" Riven pushed her away.  
"Baby cakes, don't you remember me? I'm Samantha! We had an intense make out session a few days ago" she wickedly grinned.

I wasn't sure if it was the fever but my head was extremely hot, I felt my blood boil with anger. What as I thinking? I almost fell into Riven's trap! He never changed! I get it now, he's using his moves on me. He really is a player, I can't believe I almost kissed him!

I stormed off, Riven was caling my name but I didn't look back. He's just another player who wants to use me, some girl I've become. Been blinded by stupid guys like him, I feel so dumb.

**RIVEN POV**

"Get away!" I pushed Samantha and ran after Musa, but she was out of my sight. "DAMN IT!"

Samantha was laughing and I quickly glared at her, she had her long curly hair on her face which made her look like a crazy hag. I walked over to her and grabbed her arm, I wanted to hurt this girl so badly.

"Ouch baby, you're hurting me" Samantha laughed.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" I yelled.  
"Just, you Riven" she smiled.  
"Never show your face to me ever again" I threw her to the ground.

I walked away, but then I heard her laugh again. Her tone changed, it was lower and more familiar. I looked back and I saw myself, it was like looking at a mirror.

"Hey" it greeted.  
"What the-?" I scanned it, it looked excatly like me but didn't entirly get all my feature. It didn't have the scars that Musa left, nor the bruises on my leg, it didn't even have my violet eyes. "What do you want!"  
The figure smiled and whispered. "Musa"

* * *

**OHHHH.. :) Really sorry if it's too short, I really wanted to upload more since I won't be uploading for a few days :( booo. Anyways, tell me what you guys think :) REVIEW PLEASE. And remember! Reviews are very much appreciated, I repeat, very much appreciated. TEEHEE.**


	11. My decision is final

**This is the shortest chapter since it's about Musa's decision. 'winxgirl1997' you're sorta right, but no :)) Just wait and see, but please pray that my step dad will go to the province! :D that means I get to be home alone again. R&R :)**

* * *

Chapter 11: My decision is final

**MUSA POV**

I have never been so humiliated! How could I make such a fool out of myself? I'm such a gullible person, he only had to say a few words and I was immediatly swallowed by his words. He has this way in getting under my skin, it's really starting to annoy me. But no more, I won't let mere words or actions get the best of me. Riven and I are done, no more chances and no more pain.

"Hey uhhmm.." a guy approached me as I waited to cross the road.  
"I'm not interested!" I yelled, guys are all the same! Who do they think they are? "So go!" I growled.  
"I just wanted to ask for directions" the guy nervously backed away. "I-I'm sorry!" he ran.

Oh man, I did it again. My anger got the best of me, but I was furios.. On the other hand, he didn't know.

"URRGGG!" I stomped and crossed the street.

This was just great, I completely humiliated myself in front of Riven and now some stranger thinks I'm a mad lunatic. This is what I get for giving that Specialists another shot, a ticket down the path of shame.

I reached Blooms house and unconsciously slammed the door open, Mike and Vanessa jumped from their seats and saw me standing by the door.

"Musa?" Vanessa stood up.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." I sheepishly smiled, more embarassment, great. "A-are the girls upstairs?"  
"Yes" Vanessa sat back down "Did you have dinner?"  
"Uhmm.. Yeah, a quick take out" I lied.  
"That's nice, you should go upstairs. It's already 9pm, you need to get some rest so that fever of yours will go down" Vanessa smiled.  
"Yeah, thank you. Good night" I smiled back and went upstairs

Great, just great. What will I tell the girls? This is really too much for me, how am I suppose to sort this out. Riven's a cheater who broke my heart again, the girls are always at my back 24/7, the guys are treating me like a kid, and Beat... Beat? BEAT!

I took my phone out and saw.. 10 missed calls? I've really done it this time, now I have to worry about him. I browesed my phone again and saw 1 unread messege, well another relationship going down the drain.

_"Musa, you ok? I saw you walking up to a house, you looked pretty pissed. Is everything ok? Text me ASAP once your cooled down, tell me everything so you can get rid of all the anger. Love you!" was in Beats messege._

I can get away, leave all the pain and go with Beat. I'll be living my dream and be with someone who really cared about me, but.. The how about the Winx?

"Oh man" I sighed as I reached Bloom's door, reaching out I knocked. Giggles echoed out the door, they still think I'm with Riven?

Stella answered the door with a huge grin on her face, I couldn't help but smile back. Tonight I'll tell the girls everything and maybe this'll be goodbye, I just hope I make the right decision.

"I see Riven isn't with you." Stella pushed me over to the girls who were seated in a circle.  
"Yeah..." I nervously laughed.  
"So? What's the scoop?" Bloom pulled me next to her.

Okay, this is it. I have to tell them, they have the right to know.

"We.. Riven.. I think he isn't right for me." I sighed.  
"See Bloom, I told you they'll get back togeth- WHAT?" Layla yelled "What do you mean he isn't right for you? You two didn't get back together?"  
I shook my head and sighed again "I can't be with a player"  
"But Musa, he isn't a player" Flora said sadly.  
"He is, the blonde chick from the mall appeared and Riven apparently texted her to meet with him. I can't take it anymore, it's understandable that you guys want us back since he's your friend and such but I can't keep up with all the drama." I felt so numb now, no tears and no heart aches. Just a hollow heart.  
"Mus-" Tecna took my hand but I slipped away.  
"There's more, it's about Beat now." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, this is it. I looked at the girls and worry was written everywhere. "I'll be joining his band"

Moments of silence, the girls all had wide eyes and widened mouths.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Flora uttered softly.  
"I decided to go with him now, I'm sorry girls but I'm leaving." Now the pain appeared, I didn't want to leave my best friends. But I had to, my life's a mess.  
"No..." Tecna whimpered. "You can't go Musa!"  
"Tec.." Layla stroked her back "Shh.."  
"I'm sorry Tecna" I reached out to give her a hug.  
"Don't touch me! You aren't my friend!" Tecna ran out the room.

Layla ran after her and I was left with 3 other teary eyed fairies, this was for the best. I won't cause trouble anymore, they'll eventually get used to it. Right?

"I'm sorry" I whispered.  
"That won't solve anything Musa." Stella coldly growled. "Do you think running away will solve anything?"  
"Stella calm down, we have to understand her." Flora tried to keep a safe distance between me and Stella.  
"Calm down? How the hell do I do that Flora? Talk some sense into her would you!" Stella stormed out.

Down to 2 fairies.

"Musa, how about you decide after summer break?" Bloom knelt down in front of me.  
"But.." I was actually considering it.  
"Please Musa, just give us another shot. We won't force you to be with Riven." Flora knelt down beside Bloom.  
"Riven will be forcing me to be with him if we see each other." I looked away.  
"Okay, here's my proposal. A last chance for everyone? Riven will understand and we'll understand, if he forces you after you decide to not be with him anymore then we'll get help from the guys."Bloom smiled.  
"We can't lose you Musa" Flora sighed.

My friends are my sisters, I can't easily part with them. Even though we usually fight and get on each others nerves I still love them, plus even though I deny it at time they really understand me. The Winx club really knows what's best.

"Okay" I smiled.  
"Thank goodness!" Flora tackled me with a hug.

Bloom laughed and went to her window, there she saw the other girls.

"COME BACK UP!" Bloom cheered.

After a few minutes Layla, Tecna, and Stella entered. Layla was still comforting Tecna and Stella still had this cold aura, that got me nervous. I stood up and went over to Tecna, Layla was soothing her with back rubs.

"Tec?" I softly whispered. "I'm sorry"  
"Do you really have to go?" Tecna cried "I be losing a roommate and a friend"

I took her and sat her down next to Flora, Stella and Layla followed. Bloom explained the plan and it went rather well, Tecna was still upset but knowing there was still a chance that I won't go made her calm down a bit. Layla was okay with the plan but Stella was still a little cold, she shot me glares and that would really scare me.

"I love you" I grinned at Stella.  
"Yeah, yeah.. Just remember, we won't lose to that Beat guy!" Stella pouted.  
"Sure" I giggled.

So the plan changed, atleast I know my girls won't back down. But this made me a bit nervous, I'm not pretty sure why but I have this feeling inside me that something bad will happen soon.

* * *

**reviews are very much appreciated, I repeat, very much appreciated :)) I just love it when you guys review! I made my sister read some and she still thinks I suck :| so that was a downer, anyways... I really love the reviews :)**


	12. Accidentally

**I spent like 8 hours on this so please do tell me what you guys think :D and thank you for the reviews! You guys really made my day :) R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Accidentally

The very next morning I felt a huge amount of weight on my back, I was sure my fever had gotten down. Flora even checked my temperature, but I was sweating again and I couldn't breath.

I opened my eyes and looked back to see 5 girls staring down at me, their faces had smiles and they were all dressed up.

"Get of me" I groaned and pulled the covers up to my head, I was resting on my stomach  
"Ready?" I heard Layla giggling.

What are they doing? It's too early for fun, I just wanted to sleep in so I can have the energy for a fun watery day tomorrow.

"ONE!" Bloom yelled.

I opened my eyes and felt her stand up, my lower back felt so releaved.

"TWO!" Stella and Tecna yelled.

Now the weight lessened, what are they up too?

"THREE!" Flora and Layla yelled.

I threw the blanket and saw the girls jump in front of me, was this their way of saying good morning?

"UGHHHHH!" I groaned "What the hell?"  
"Now are you awake?" Stella laughed as she poked my side.  
"Get away!" I laughed "Oww! My back!"

They all stood up and pulled me up, I was sitting with my hand behind my back. What were they thinking? I looked at them and they were just standing infront of me with smiles on their faces, I stood up and pushed them to the sides.

"I'm up" I stuck my tongue out.  
"Hurry up and get dressed" Layla threw me my towel and stood up.  
"You have 30 minutes!" Bloom added.

I walked out with my chin up, my friends are just an odd bunch. I made my way to the bathroom and took a nice long shower, they won't mind if I take a few extra minutes in here.

After a long hot hour in the bath I heard banging on the door.

"Hurry up! The guys are almost here!" Stella was surely going to break the door down.

I laughed and open the door, I was still in my towel but that didn't stop Stella from dragging me to Bloom's room.

"Naked here!" I pulled on my towel.  
"I don't care!" Stella threw me to the opened room.

Tecna caught me and Layla threw me some clothes, Bloom and Flora were by the bed laughing their butts out. Stella ran inside and sat next to Flora and Bloom, I on the other hand started to change while Tecna and Layla were laughing at me.

"Okay, I'm done. Happy?" I pouted and sat next to Flora.  
"About time" Stella had her phone on her hand "Our rides are here"

The girls ran to the window and cheered, Bloom waved and signalled our visitors to come up. _Great_ I thought, they really took that 'chance' seriously. But I won't let that jerk Riven ruin my day, he'll get his chance but I'll be staying numb.

"Knock knock!" Sky peeked in.  
"Sky!" Bloom ran for a hug.  
"Hey beautiful" Sky gave Bloom a peck.  
"AHEM" Brandon pushed the two and made his inside.

One by one the 5 specialists made their way in, they had their heads up full of pride. Except for one who was the last to come in, Riven had his head down.

"Brandon!" Stella tackled.  
"Hey!" Brandon fell on the ground "I see you're happy to see me."  
"Of course!" Stella playfully kissed Brandon's cheeks.

Helia went straight to Flora and gave her a quick but tender embrace, Timmy ran to Tecna with some sort of weird looking device, Nabu on the other hand was greeted by Layla with a quick kiss on the lips. I was still standing on the side and Riven slowly approached me, his head was down and he never made eye contact.

"Musa" Riven greeted.  
"Riven" I replied.

Riven stood next to me looking at the opposite direction and I was doing the same, he scratched and coughed but I wasn't buying it. I knew what he was doing and he won't fool me anymore, I totally learned my lesson.

"So" Riven said in a very low tone. "How's.. Uhh.. How's that fever of yours?"  
"Fine" I quickly and boldly answered.  
"Good, good.. Good" Riven coughed again.

I looked at my friends and they were approaching the door, I followed without even talking to Riven.

We were outside and I saw 6 motor bicycles, I couldn't help but jump. I always wanted to ride one of these prehistoric things, they looked so much fun. Unlike in magix these things had manual stuff so I really wanted to learn, it's not like they were hard to figure out.

"What the heck is that?" Stella shrieked and her face was full of discuss, she looked at it again and glared at Brandon.  
"It's a motorcycle Stella, it's just like a leva bike." Brandon sat on it and placed his helmet on and handed a helmet to Stella.  
"But it looks so... Yuck!" Stella took her hanky and wiped the seat behind Brandon, she took the helmet and examined it.  
"Stella, that thing is safe. Trust me" Bloom was already seated behind Sky.  
"Besides, you already have cooties" Layla joked as she sat behind Nabu.  
"I so do not have those... _Cooties_" Stella carefully wore the helmet and wiped the seat again.  
"Hurry up Stella! We don't have all day, even Flora's ready to go" Tecna pointed over to Flora and Helia whose engine was up and running.

I laughed at the site of them, Stella eventually gave in and took her seat.

"Aren't you getting on?" a helmet appeared in front of me.  
"What?" I looked and saw Riven on the last motor bike.  
"Well you don't want to walk right?" He shyly gave me the helmet.  
"What if I want too?" I threw him the helmet back.  
"Musa" Riven called out. "C'mon."

_Ignore him_ I walked north, I heard the engines start and couldn't help but feel a little guilty. But that's what he gets for cheating, even if I'm giving him another chance that doesn't mean he'll easily get me. I have Beat now and Riven, well he's history.

"Musa!" Stella yelled behind.  
"What" I looked back with a smile on my face, no way was I going to let this bring my day down.  
Brandon pulled over and Stella slid the frame of her helmet up "Go with Riven" she whispered.  
"Nah, I'm good." I stuck my tongue out. "If he wants he can just follow me"  
"Did you hear that Riven!" Stella happily yelled.

Riven nodded and slid on his helmet, the rest of girls left even Stella. I continued my walk and to my surprise Riven was really following me, well atleast he's trying but I won't let that get into my head.

I was humming and skipping along the side walk while Riven was pushing his motorbike, I would glance at him at times but that didn't mean I was happy or anything. It was nice seeing him put up to this, I mean he does need to learn his lesson and this doesn't mean that we are getting back.

"Uhh.." Riven suddenly uttered.

I quickly looked at him and he suddenly blushed, he looked again at me and I winked at him which made him trip over. I laughed and continued walking, that was pretty cute of him.

"Musa!" he called out.  
I looked back and smiled. "Yes?"  
"Uhmm.. Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Riven looked so innocent, I couldn't help but giggle a bit.  
"Hmmm" I tapped my chin. "Nah, I'm good"

I turned back and started walking again.

"Could you atleast tell me why you're acting this way?" Riven's voice sounded a little off.  
I paused and turned around, I walked over to him and leaned over so we could only be inches apart. "Acting?"  
"Y-yeah" Riven shifted his eyes, his face was red. "Why are you acting all different?"  
"I don't know what you mean" I leaned back and smiled. "Shall we go?"  
"S-s-sure" he stutered.

We continued our little walk and I could tell Riven was getting impatient, he would cough and grunt at times but that actually made me happy. I wasn't planning to make this easy for him, besides, this is what he wanted right? Some alone time with me, what better way than to have a long relaxing walk.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Riven pointed to a stand 2 blocks away from us.  
"Why not?" I ran up next to him.  
"Here" He handed me the helmet. "We'll get there faster"  
"Sure" I slipped on the helmet and sat behind him.

Riven started the engine and that made me jump, I tightened my grip and buried my face onto his back. _So warm_ I felt his heat, I always loved this about Riven. _FOCUS!_ I snapped back and Riven started to move.

The speed was the same as the leva bike, I felt the breeze flow and I was just so happy. But the trip was quick since it just 2 blocks, bummer.

I jumped off and gave Riven the helmet, he turned off the engine and placed our helmets on top of the motorbike.

"Hurry up!" I waved my hand and smiled.

Riven chuckled a bit and walked over to me, I just wanted a scoop so badly. It was hot and I needed something to cool me, Riven was sweating as well.

"Two ice creams please" Riven ordered. "One Vanilla for me and a mint chocolate for the little lady."

I looked at him and smiled, he remembered my favorite ice cream even though I only ate it once with him. The man gave us our orders and Riven gladly paid for it, he pointed over to a bench and we quickly walked towards it.

"How is it?" Riven asked as he sat down.  
"It's alright, but I still loved the one you got me in magix" I happily licked the melting ice cream.  
"I see" Riven looked away and ate his ice cream.

Awkward silence came, but luckily we had something to eat to distract us. How do I do this? Alone with your ex who wants you back enjoying some ice cream on a hot summer day, just the two of you seated inches apart.

"Hey" Riven called out.  
I looked at him and he was right infront of my face "Hm?"

Riven raised his arm and placed his hand on my chin, I swear I was about to slap him when I felt his thumb stroke the side of my lip. He backed away and licked his thumbs that had melted mint chocolate on it, I just stared at him for a moment and felt my cheeks burn up.

"Ah.." I gasped "Th-thanks"  
"No prob." He chuckled.

Unexpected moments like this just made my heart burts, Riven always does things like this. I used to love how he would suprisingly do things that I never knew he would, Riven is really a mysterious guy and I just adore that. But yeah, things are different now.

I finished my ice cream and then I noticed Riven was looking at me, he was smiling.

"What? Is there ice cream on my face again?" I quickly cleaned my face.  
"No" Riven laughed. "You're just really adorable"

We stared at each other for a few seconds and I stood up to escape his gaze, that was dangerous for me. Another moment like that and I'd be back in his arms, I shouldn't get myself all worked up again.

"I'll just... Buy some water, you want some?" I asked.  
"Nah, I'll just go with you" Riven stood up but I pushed him back down.  
"No... Uhhh.. Stay, I'll be back in a flash." I ran to a near by convenient store.

I entered the store and business looked slow so there wasn't a line in the counter, I ran to the refrigerator and grab 2 bottles of water. _What are you doing? You shouldn't let Riven manipulate your mind!_ I sighed and payed at the counter.

I left the convenient store and looked over at the bench, Riven wasn't there. Did he just leave me? What the hell? Since the convenient store was located at the opposite side of the street I looked both side to check if there were any approaching cars, none, so I crossed.

"That guy will surely get it if I find out he left" I mummbled and took out a bottle of water.

I drank it and heard a screeching sound to my left, there I saw a motorcycle headed straight for me at top speed.

"Wha-?" my head hit the ground and I my vision was blurry, a man standing in front of me. He removed his helmet and there I saw a man with spiked up magenta hair, RIVEN? _Did he just? _I couldn't think anymore, I felt my body shut down. I was looking at him and then I noticed his eyes were dark black and I saw his arms reach out to me and there I saw a clean arm, the marks I gave him wasn't there anymore.

**RIVEN POV**

I parked the motorbike in an alley just behind the benches when I heard a loud crash, I quickly ran to the scene and saw a tall man carrying a wounded Musa.

"HEY!" I yelled "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

The tall man turned and I saw myself? He was carrying Musa and a crashed up motorbike that was identical to mine was on the ground. I looked at it more closely and then the figure suddenly changed into a dark shadow, I charged at it to throw a punch but it threw Musa at me so I had to act quick. I caught her and the figure disappeared, even the motor bike was gone.

"What the hell was that?" I mumbled.  
"Ghhnn" Musa groaned.

I ran to the side walk and called for a cab, no way was I letting Musa get into a motorcycle. I called the guys and told them what had happened, they were already in the mall.

Musa and I arrived at the hospital and I ran in to get some help, the doctors and nurses didn't hesitate to help. Musa had cuts and bruises all over her body, I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault.

"AH!" I paced back and forth.

People were observing me and they were clearly getting annoyed, I just couldn't keep myself still.

"RIVEN!" Brandon ran over to me.  
"Oh thank god you guys are here!" I sighed and sat down.  
"How is she?" Layla sat next beside me.  
"What happened?" Bloom knelt down in front of me.  
"Is it serious?" Tecna asked while looking at some rooms probably hoping to see Musa.

I placed my hands on my face, I didn't know what to answer.

"Riven, is Musa okay?" Flora placed her hand on my back.  
"I'm fine!" Musa was being pushed in a wheelchair.

I felt so relieved, I shot up and went over to her. The others followed and I heared heels echo out the hallway, Musa was standing up and I was only a few feet away from her. I opened my arms to embrace her when..

'SMACK!'

"Don't you ever touch me Riven!" Musa yelled. "Because of you I almost got into a serious accident!"  
I looked at her and she had teary eyes. "Musa?"  
"Hey?" Nabu pulled me away "What was that for?"  
"Let me tell you! Riven here tried to kill me with his motorcycle!" Musa pointed over to me.  
"What?" Nabu looked at me "Riven?"

_No... What?_ I was blank, everyone was silent. What just happened? I couldn't believe it, why is she accusing me for this?

"I did not!" I gulped.  
"Did not? I saw you!" Musa buried her face on Flora's shoulder.  
"Shhh, it's ok sweetie" Flora soothed.  
"No! That wasn't me! I would never hurt you!" I punched the wall and saw Musa shiver more.  
"We better leave Riven, you're scaring the patients" Sky blocked my path.

The girls were leaving and Musa was crying, that just pained me inside. Seeing my beautiful Muse cry like that just crushed me, how could I let this happen? I close my eyes and replayed the event, then I remembered.

"I saw a shadow carrying you when you passed out! He looked like me at first then he changed his appearance! Musa you got to believe me!" I yelled as Sky pushed me.

**MUSA POV**

We rode a taxi back to Bloom's house, it was just 10am and a lot happened. I was still crying on Flora's shoulder and the rest of the Winx were trying to calm me down.

"Shh.. It's okay Musa" Flora stroked my head.

I had several cuts on my hands, a huge wound on my left leg, and a lot of bruises on my right. The nurse said I was lucky that things didn't get too serious, I almost broke my left leg.

"I can heal that later" Flora assured.

Riven really did it this time, but was that really him?

"You ok?" Bloom asked as my crying slowly stopped.  
"Y-yeah" I sniffled. "S-sorry"  
"Hey, no biggie" Layla smiled at me. "Atleast your okay"  
"Yeah, that's the important thing" Tecna happily said.  
"What excatly happened back there?" Stella rudely asked.  
"Stella!" Bloom glared at her.  
"What?" She unknowingly asked. "What did I say?"  
"Nothing" Bloom sighed.  
"Riven charged straight at me with a motorcycle" I wiped my tears. "I was buying some water in the convenient store and I told Riven to stay by the bench, when I went back I saw that he wasn't there anymore so I went by the bench to wait for him. As I was crossing the street I heard a motor bike coming and I got knocked down, the driver went over to me and I saw that it was Riven"  
"Are you really sure?" Layla worryingly asked. "Maybe it was just another guy that looked like him? And you heard what Riven said awhile ago right? What if he was telling the truth?"  
"N-no, I was sure it was him. I think. The last thing I remembered was looking at him as he reached for me, it was Riven and I was sure of it. But he had dark black eyes and his arm.." I looked down.  
"What about it?" Tecna asked.  
"It didn't have the scars" I gulped.

**RIVEN POV**

"THIS IS REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!" I slammed the door of the hotel open.  
"Relax man!" Brandon entered the room.

I sat on the couch and buried my face on the pillow, my blood was seriously boiling. I'm not sure how much more I could handle, I need my Muse back.

"Breathe man" Nabu sat next to me.

I did what he said, I threw the pillow and took deep breathes. I closed my eyes and concentrated, Musa was all I could think about. My sweet Muse, her smiling face that could easily melt my heart, her angelic voice which I loved hearing, her melodious laugh that makes me smile, and the way she calls out my name.. It's just so, breathe taking.

"You good?" Nabu snapped his fingers when he saw my breathing changed.  
"Yeah" I answered back.  
"So, tell us what happened" Sky jumped in next to me.  
"Yeah, we all know you wouldn't in a million years run over Musa" Brandon took a seat next to Nabu.  
"You won't, right?" Timmy sat on the single chair by our side.  
"He won't" Helia laughed taking a seat next to Sky.  
"Ha ha, very funny" I sarcastically laughed. "Do you wanna know or not?"  
"Continue" Brandon smiled.  
"Ok, Musa went to the convenient store to buy some water. She told me to sit still on the bench, after she left I decided to take the motor bike to a nice shady place so the seats won't get hot. I took to an alley behind the benches when I hear a loud crash, I ran over to check what it was and there I saw a tall man. I yelled at it and he turned around, it was me." I gulped.  
"Hold on, you saw yourself?" Timmy adjusted his glasses and leaned forward.  
"Yeah, I saw myself carrying Musa. When I yelled at it again it suddenly changed into this some sort of shadow, like one of those freaky dark figures. Anyway, I charged at it to smack the living daylights out of it but the thing threw Musa at me. I got her and it just disapeared, even the bike" I looked at the guys and they had puzzled looks.  
"We need to tell the girls" Brandon got his phone out.  
"No, let's wait for a signal from the girls." Sky grinned.  
"What do you mean?" Helia curiously asked.  
"I bet they're up to something" Sky stood up and went to his room.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS DARLINGS! :D Tell me what you guys think! :) Love ya'll!**


	13. The ugly truth

**You guys will love this chapter :D I hope. Tell me what you think! Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys made my day :') R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 13: The ugly truth

**FLORA POV**

We were all gathered in Bloom's room, Layla had just put Musa to sleep and joined us. Bloom and the rest of us were talking about our little plan for Musa, Tecna found a way to hack in to the security system of the diner and we had heard enough from Beat.

"So are we all set?" Tecna closed her laptop.  
"Yeah, I just got off the phone with Sky." Bloom placed her phone in her pocket.  
"When Musa wakes up we go to the mall, right?" Stella blew on her nails since she just finished re- applying nail polish.  
"And then we hand her to Beat" Layla smiled menicingly.

I wasn't really sure this was a good plan but this was the only way to help Musa, it may be too forward a bit. We tried to tell her but she just won't listen, so we had to this to her.

"Remember, keep Riven away." Tecna got her cellphone and dialed some numbers.

**RIVEN POV**

I was in bed when I heard ringing coming outside my room, the guys weren't in because they had this 'thing' to do. What the heck are they up to? Anyway, I'll find out sooner or later. I grabbed a pillow and buried my face on it, I tried to sleep but the ringing wouldn't stop.

"AGH!" I stood up and stomped out my room, I saw Timmy's cellphone on top of the coffee table. I took and answered it. "Hello?"  
_"Hello?" I heard Tecna on the other line "Riven? Is that you?"  
_"Hey, uhh.. Timmy and the guys aren't here" I sat down.  
_"Really? Can you tell him to call me as soon as he gets back? I really need to talk to him" Tecna sounded uneasy._  
"Sure, anything else?" I placed my feet on the table. "Any I love you's" I grinned.  
_"Shut up! Just tell him to contact me ASAP!" Tecna hung up.  
_"Whatever" I threw the phone on the opposite chair.

I need to keep myself busy, maybe find out things about that Beat. Even if Timmy and Tecna researched everything about him maybe they skipped some things, I could call some people and ask.

"Yeah" I whispered. "Maybe.. SALADIN!"

Maybe he knew something about him, the guys never asked him. If someone would know something about wizards and sorcorers Saladin is your man, maybe I could ask Miss Ferogonda as well.

I took my phone out of my pocket and searched through my contacts, man I need to delete people now.

"There!" I tried calling Saladin.

I walked around and heard the phone ring, it took like a minute before that old geezer would answer.

_"Hello? Riven?" Saladin answered.  
_"Hey! Uhh.. Sorry but I need your help with something" I nervously said.  
_"Is everything okay?" He asked worryingly.  
_"Yeah, don't worry. It's about a school in Magix" I sighed "What do you know about Sortiarius?"  
Saladin didn't answer back right away, I heard him weakly gasp. "How do you know about that school?"  
"Why?" I asked "Is there something wrong with it?"  
"Well.." Saladin gulped. "That school has been closed down recently since something or might I say someone attacked it."

Attacked? What was he talking about?

"Can you tell me what you know? I really need information about that school" I said a bit nervous about the answer.  
"Very well" He sighed. "Sortiarius was a school in Magix that would teach young sorcerers and wizards, it was once one of the greatest schools.."  
"But?" I quickly asked.  
"But... Ever since a young boy opened their secrets things haven't been the same, dark magic penetrated through the halls of Sortiarius. Even though the young boy had been expelled from the school he had left a huge mark that destroyed Sortiarius, he played with forbidden magic and let dark beings enter."  
"W-who is the boy?" I asked.  
"He is a very powerful sorcerer, his specializes on Shape shifting. He can easily manipulate anyone and he is really clever, people say that he has given up on improving his dark magic but he still uses it to achieve his dream. We don't know where he is right now but I can assure you that he is a very dangerous boy, he revived some of his old friends and even they can perfectly shape shift." Saladin gulped. "His name is Beat Knight and I'm quite sure he is with 4 guys, the people he revived from the dead, they can change there apperance so people don't know what they really look like."  
"Beat?" I gasped. "Sh-shape shift? You mean they change their form into anything or anyone?"  
"Yes" Saladin said "Why?"  
"Dark magic and shape shifting? Are they like shadow things?" I brushed of Saladin's question.  
"Well yes, Riven can you tell me why you're asking these questions?" Saladin asked.  
"I think Musa's in danger" I whispered.  
"What do you mean? Riven?" Saladin's voice echoed out my phone but I hung up.

Musa's being used, but what else is Beat planning? I need to tell the girls, they have to protect Musa. I started to dial some numbers and impatiently waited for Flora to pick up, I needed to infrom them right away.

_"Hello" Flora greeted._  
"Musa's in danger" I quickly said  
_"What do you mean?" Flora asked.  
_"I just got of the phone with Saladin, he said Beat is a shape shifter and he won't stop using dark magic until he gets what he wants."  
_"I'll tell the girls! And Riven, we have a plan. But you need to trust us, I finished my potion and I can assure you that we'll be protected from Beat." Flora calmly said.  
_"Fine, just.. Protect Musa, please Flora" I was just really worried.  
_"Don't worry Riven, everything will be okay soon. Call Miss Ferogonda and tell her to come to Gardenia tonight, make sure she bring Professor Saladin as well" Flora said.  
_"Okay? But what will that do?" I asked.  
_"Trust me" Flora giggled_  
"Fine" I groaned.  
_"I already contacted Helia, be at the mall around 1pm. Tecna and Layla will meet up with you near the diner, make sure to control your temper or else our plan won't work" Flora strictly threatend "Bloom will signal you to go in so you better be prepaired."  
_"Okay?" I answered a bit confused.  
_"See you then!" Flora hung up._

Sky was right, the girls are up to something. But the question is, why are they keeping it from me? I should be the first person they would tell since it's my girlfriend who is in trouble, but it is their plan.

I looked at the clock and it was already 11 30am, well better get to work. I had to make calls, I couldn't help but smirk. I had a feeling that things well get good tonight, Beat's going to get it this time.

**FLORA POV**

"And that's what Riven said" I finished explain.  
"I knew that guy was different!" Layla clenched her fist. "We will really end this tonight."  
"It was really lucky of us that Flora finished up the potions on time, don't forget to give Musa as well" Tecna handed us the potion I made.

It was a potion that could withstand any spell, I made sure it's effects would cancle out Beat's level of magic.

"Bottoms up!" Bloom opened and drank it in one shot.  
Stella opened the bottle and took a quick sniff "EW! That is just revolting!"  
"Chug that down Stel, you wouldn't want tp be Beat's zombie slave" Layla joked as she drank her bottle.  
"Lizard legs?" Tecna stuck her tongue out with disgust. "Why are there lizard legs?"  
"Well that was just to cancel out the original smell" I laughed a bit.  
"And this isn't bad because?" Stella pinched her nose and slowly drank the potion.  
"The original smell was a combination of ogre's hair and troll's nail clipping" I sheepishly smiled.  
"And this is why we love you Flo, protecting us with disgusting ingredients" Layla locked her arm on my neck.  
"Don't forget to give the guys some!" I threw each girl a bottle, I handed Layla two bottles since he'll be meeting up with Riven first.  
"I THINK I'M GONNA THROW UP!" Stella ran out.

We laughed and Bloom followed Stella to the bathroom, we only had an hour and a half till our plan goes into action.

"Let's get to work" Tecna ordered.

We nodded and went started our assigned tasks, Musa was still sleeping and we needed to work fast. I was healing Musa's wounds so they wouldn't turn into scars, Tecna was on the monitor checking up on Beat, Bloom and Stella just entered and they went on with their task, Stella was helping Tecna since there were more than one camera, Bloom made calls to inform the guys about the plan and what Riven had said, and Layla was making Musa's drink so the potion would affect her as well.

"The guys are on there way to the mall" Bloom had just finished her call.

It was 12 20pm and we were done as well, but we only had a few minutes left. Stella and the girls got dressed and I was waking Musa, we had to get her dressed as well.

"Musa" I gently pushed her. "Sweetie, wake up"  
"Ghnnn" she groaned and sat up "Is it tomorrow?"  
"No Musa" I giggled "It's still today"  
"Oh" Musa yawned.  
"C'mon, we're taking you to the diner" I pulled her arm.  
"Why?" She stood up and rubbed her eyes "Anything special?"  
"Not really, we just thought you would like to spend the rest of the afternoon with Beat" I got some clothes behind her and gave to her.  
"But you guys hate him." Musa looked at me "Right?"  
I took her hand and stroked it "If he makes you happy then we're fine with him"  
"Really?" Musa smiled "Thank you!" she hugged me.  
"Hurry and get changed" I laughed "We have to be at the diner before 1pm and its... 12 30pm"

Musa smiled at me and quickly changed, the rest of the girls we finished and they were suprisingly fast. It would usually take them about 30 minutes to change, especially Stella. I laughed and quickly changed as well, everything was going well we just needed a bit of luck.

"Muse!" Layla reached out for the glass sitting next to Blooms bed "Drink this, it's medicine that'll help you with your... headaches!"  
"What is this?" Musa examined the drink "Why is it green?"  
"Herbs!" Stella laughed "You know Flora"  
"Ughh.. Fine" Musa drank it and her shoulders shrugged. "Disgusting!"

We pushed Musa to the door and made our way out, we called for a taxi that would take us to the mall. We were actually making perfect time, Tecna was on her laptop and I saw the surveillance camera. Beat was in the diner with his friends, everything was going smoothly.

**MUSA POV**

The mall was packed! We arrived in front of the mall and there were a lot of people, it was like there was a sale or something. The girls and I made our way into the crowed, pushing and stepping on people were our only weapons but it did work.

"FINALLY!" Stella gasped for air.  
"How was it?" Bloom laughed as she tried to catch her breath.  
"I thought I'd never see another clothing store!" Stella glared.  
"What's up with the mall?" Layla looked around.  
"It seems like a certain band will be leaving soon" Tecna pointed over to a banner.

_LAST DAY PERFORMANCE BY THE RHYTHMIC STEREO! COME SEE!_ was written.

Well, Beat warned me about this and I had to decide. Was I going to stay or leave? I had till the end of summer break but Im sure Beat won't be back in Magix when that happens, I really needed a decision.

"Let's go!" Layla pulled me "We need to get you to your new man!"  
"Wait, does he know I'm here?" I asked.  
"Not at all!" Bloom smiled "It's a surprise"  
"He thinks you're sleeping in" Tecna handed me my cellphone.  
"You didn't!" I glared.  
"Hey, it's a surprise" Tecna grinned at me.  
I smiled back "I hate you"  
"Aww, I love you too" Tecna sarcastically laughed.

We reached the diner and I was very nervous, the place was still closed but I was welcome in. I was about to enter into a new relationship with Beat and my friends completely supported me, I just wish things don't complicated.

"You ready?" Stella elbowed me.  
"I think so" I nervously smiled.

Was I? Did I really have feelings for Beat? Yes, I do like him. He's been really kind to me and I've moved on, Riven is history now and I need to look at my new future.

"Hey, I'll just go to the little girls room" Layla chuckled. "Tec! Can you come with me?"  
Tecna rolled her eyes "Sure"  
"I'll wait for you two out here!" Bloom waved. "You guys go in, we'll catch up"

I nodded and entered with Stella and Flora, my stomach was all queasy. I felt so nervous, the door to the backstage was closed so I slowly walked towards it.

"This is it Muse, your surprise" Stella whispered.

I gulped as each step got me closer to the door, I felt my heart pound and my hands were shivering. I reached the front of the door and inhaled to get rid of the butterflies in my stomach, I raised my arm and clenched my fist. I was about to knock when Flora took my hand, Stella pushed me a bit.

"Wha-?" I blurted out.  
"SHHH" they both said in sync.  
"Listen" Stella ordered.

My body stood still and I obeyed Stella's command, what are they doing? I concentrated and focused my attention on the door, I could hear people talking.

"What do you think Duce?" I heard Beat laugh. "Isn't she great or what?"  
"Yeah! She's perfect!" Duce replied.

I looked at Stella and Flora and they made me listen more.

"But don't you think you went a little overboard with the motorcycle?" the voice sounded like Ray.  
"Nah! I know I'm good but I made sure that she only got cuts, besides she thinks her ex did it" Beat laughed louder, what was he talking about?  
"You really are the world's greatest shifter" Rider finally spoke "I mean c'mon! You turned into Riven and quickly changed into a shadow, hard core man!"  
"Thank you thank you!" Beat proudly said. "But the show is just about to begin guys, after we get rid of that Riven guy our plans of becoming the greatest band will come alive!"  
"And you still get the girl!" Duce laughed.  
"Maybe for a few weeks, I can easily get Musa's voice and just dump her anywhere." Beat confidently said. _YOU FOOL!_ I thought to myself.  
"Yeah, she's been so gullible! Everything we do to make her hate Riven actually worked! I mean shape shifting in to two chicks! Hilarious dude!" Ray chuckled.  
"Yeah, but you guys were great! When you pretended to be '_Samantha'_ I couldn't stop laughing." Beat was walking around the room.  
"Aw shucks!" I heard Duce drink something. "How about that time when Rider turned into Riven right in front of Riven himself, I just laughed when you answered back to him"  
"He was like 'Musa'" Ray mimicked his voice. "Tuner was trying to hold his laughter!"  
"Speaking of Tuner, where the hell is that guy?" Beat yelled.  
"He's trying to shape shift into a sluttier girl so you could finally have Musa" I heard Rider jump.  
"Get off!" Beat laughed "Just make sure Musa will dump Riven for good, we need her voice. We'll even use magic if necessary!"

I backed away and looked at my two friends, they had sorry faces. I quickly knew what they did, what else could they do? I was stubborn and selfish, I only thought of myself. No tears, Beat isn't worth it.

"Musa" Flora whispered.  
"Let's go" I turned and walked away.

You stupid fool! Getting worked up over a guy you just met, how could I even do that? I felt like a complete loser, I had everything and I just ruined it. I destroyed my life, my friends were just helping me.

We reached the entrance and I was greeted by a warm and muscular hug, I felt more hands on my back. I looked up and saw all my friends, they were smiling at me. Brandon, Sky, Helia, Stella, Flora, Bloom, Tecna, Nabu, Layla, and Timmy.

"You okay?" Layla spoke up.

My face felt hot and my head was hurting, I suddenly felt tears run down my cheeks. What just happened? Did they see? Did they know? Did they all save me?

"NO!" I cried. "I'm so sorry!"

I buried my face on my hands and I heard my friends laughing softly, they think I'm a complete idiot don't they? I knew I was and I won't even get mad at them for making fun of me, I was just relieved that they saved me.

"Musa, don't cry" Helia stroked my head.  
"C'mon kiddo, we're just happy that we got through to you" Nabu calmly said.  
"Yeah, hope you can forgive us for hurting you" Sky said.  
I looked at them with tears running down my cheeks, how could they think that? "It's not your fault!"  
"Hey.." Bloom hugged me more "Shh.. Everything's okay now"  
"Thank you" I whispered.  
"Darling we love you and we will make sure that you're happy!" Stella kissed my cheek.  
"Sweetie, please stop crying" Flora sweetly said.  
"Th-thank you g-guys" I hiccuped.  
"You're our baby" Layla joked  
"Got that right! We won't let anyone harm the baby of the group!" Brandon cheered.  
"Besides, our little plan isn't over yet" Timmy smiled at me.  
"Wh-what do you mean?" I wiped my tears.  
"You'll see, but first we need to get you ready for tonight" Tecna pulled me over to her.  
"Tonight?" I asked. "What happens tonight?"

Everyone walked away leaving me curious, what were they planning? I needed to make thing right, I need to make it up to everyone. Bloom and Sky who patiently dealt with my anger, Flora and Helia who were there for me in ever situation, Layla and Nabu who always made sure I wasn't getting into trouble, Stella and Brandon who always made me laugh, Timmy and Tecna who were applying everything they know just to help me, and Riven... RIVEN? Where is he?

"GUYS!" I ran to them. "Where's Riven?"

They all smiled at each other, what? More secrets?

"He'll be joining us pretty soon, we need to make sure you have the right clothes.." Stella circled me.  
"And the right song" Layla winked.  
"Song?" I looked at the guys and they were chuckling.  
"I'll fill you in the details later hun, first we need to get you some clothes!" Bloom pulled me and we walked over to some shops.

**RIVEN POV**

Everything was set, Miss Ferogonda and Saladin will be on earth at 8pm and I was ready to face that jerk. I saw Musa being.. Forced? To go clothes shopping and that was my cue to get my plan started, Bloom told me how I was going to enjoy tonight and all I had to do was control my anger and let Musa do all the work.

I walked around the mall to buy the things I needed to help me get my Muse back, I saw different stores but nothing caught my eyes.

"How the heck do I do this?" I mumbled.

That's when it hit me, I know Musa loves it when I'm all romantic and stuff. Not my kind of thing but maybe just for tonight I can make an exception, I ran around the mall looking for a stall that would sell the item I needed.

"How hard is it to find- AH! There!" I ran over to the stall and picked out my gift.

Musa will love these, I just know it. I looked at my phone and it was already 2 45pm, the girls will be leaving at 3 30pm so I had to wait for the guys. I decided to snoop around the diner, I had this great idea!

* * *

**Any ideas about Riven's plan? :) please review! I literally stayed up all night for this :D but it was so worth it. Anyways.. Reviews are very much appreciated, I repeat darlings, reviews are VERY much appreciated. :D Love ya'll! ;)**


	14. Sing it to my face

**Here's the chapter where Beat gets it ;) R&R. OH! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, MY SISTER DIDN'T BELIEVE IT WAS FOR ME BUT I SHOWED HER MY DRAFTS AND YEAH... ;D THANK YOU SO MUCH! For 'cheekymonkey2106' hope you'll like what the specialists will do to Beat. :D**

* * *

Chapter 14: Sing it to my face!

**MUSA POV**

We were back in Blooms house and it was 5pm, the boys were here as well but they were pretty busy finishing some stuff. I was on my phone and the girls were helping he guys, I still had no idea where Riven was.

_"So, what time will you be here?" Beat was on the other line.  
_"Around 6 30 maybe?" I answered.  
_"Do you think I'll get an answer from you Babe?" Beat asked.  
_"I think you will babe" I cooed. "But promise me something"  
_"Anything baby" Beat replied.  
_"Stay with me, okay?" I purred.  
_"O-of course!" Beat stuttered.  
_"I'll just be at the park for a while, I'm going with the girls" I said.  
_"Will Riven be there?" Beat asked suspiciously.  
_"Most probably, but don't mind it." I laughed.  
_"Just stay away from him, he caused you enough trouble." Beat said in a serious tone.  
_"Don't worry baby, I've learned my lesson." I assured him. "Gotta go! Love you."  
_"Okay, I love you too" Beat said and hung up._

Everything was all set, all I have to do is finish things. We were all dressed up and I was ready, Bloom and the girls were leaving the room and I followed them. We went downstairs and left the house, the street light were all lit up and I was nervous.

I looked up and saw the park, there was a man standing by the gate. My heart jumped and I let out a small squeal, my friends looked at me and laughed.

"Nervous?" Brandon elbowed me.  
"Shut up" I pushed him, I slowly walked beside Flora.  
"Hey, don't worry" She giggled and pushed me.

There I stood in front of a tall muscular guy with magenta hair, his violet eyes starring down at mine. He had a smile on his face, that hypnotizing smile.

"Hey pixie." Riven teased.  
"H-hi" I choked.  
"You look... Beautiful" Riven held on my hands.  
I slipped them away and bit my lip "I'm sorry, I've been a big idiot."  
Another smile crept on his face "Not your fault, I understand. It's like the time with Darcy, we were used."  
"Riven" I cried and rested my forehead onto his chest.  
"Hey" Riven calmly said, he wrapped his arms around he and gave me a warm hug.  
"I love you" I whispered as more tears fell. "I love you so much Riven"

My tears won't stop but I was really happy that I was back in his arms, my friends were inside the park and left Riven and me just by the gate. I was really thankful, everyone really knew what was best for me.

"I love you too Muse" Riven lifted my chin up. "Just a few more hours and we can be together again"  
"Yeah" I wiped my tears and pecked his cheek. "Let's go."

We joined our friends with a bit of distance, Beat had something planned and it'd be rude of us if he didn't get a bit of fun until we get back at him.

Riven and I sat down at the grass near a tree and enjoyed the breeze, it was a matter of time till Beat's friend would arrive. Stella and Brandon were being all lovey dovey, Tecna and Timmy were examining the playground, Bloom and Sky were seated by the swing, Nabu and Layla were seated at the bench, while Flora and Helia were by the flowers.

"You ready?" Riven whispered.

I looked at him and he was looking the other direction, there I saw a girl running towards us. She had long curly purple hair and she wore a dark blue tank top with a pink mini skirt, her skin wasn't that covered up and she had a piercing on her navel.

"RIVEN!" the girl waved, she was getting closer.  
Riven winked at me "Good luck"  
"Thanks" I smiled and stood up.

The girls walked over with their boyfriends, it's show time. The girl stopped in front of Riven who was sitting by the tree with his eyes closed, he didn't mind the girl at first but she was forceful.

"Riven baby, hey!"the girl poked his arm.  
How that got on my nerves. "HEY!" I yelled.  
"What?" the girl cooed and sat on Riven's lap.  
"Not you hag! Riven!" I clenched my fist.  
"Musa calm down" Flora gripped my shoulders.  
"Let me go Flo!" I shrugged "I need to end this"

My friends called out to me but I kept walking, the closer I got the hotter my head felt. I stared at the girl and she had a huge smile on her face, who does she think she is? I mean HE.

"Having fun, Riven?" I bent down with my hands on my waist.  
Riven opened his eyes and looked at me "Muse."  
"Right, you and whoever this new girl is can spend the rest of you lives together!" I slapped Riven.  
"What the hell? I don't even know who she is!" Riven pushed the girl and stood up. "Even if I do explain myself you won't listen!"  
"Because everything is clear! You two timing pig!" I scrunched my nose.  
Riven leaned forward and slightly chuckled "Adorable" he whispered.  
I blushed "You're blowing our cover"  
"Sorry" Riven winked.  
"I hate you!" I kicked his shin  
"OW!" Riven fell to ground.

I turned away and walked to my friends, the girls led me out and we left Riven and the girl at the park. The guys stayed to make things more interesting for Beat, they would get mad at Riven so it would seem like he had lost everything. Great right?

"Do you think she.. Uhh.. He fell for it?" Bloom smiled.  
"I think HE did" Stella laughed.  
"Next is just up to you Muse" Tecna patted my back.  
"Yeah, I'll be enjoying this" I smiled.

It was 6 30 pm and we were headed for the mall, I already contacted Beat and he thinks I've completely fallen for him.

_"See you soon babe" was written in his last text_

Stella and the girls laughed at it, this will be one of our greatest revenge schemes ever. We arrived at the mall and it was 7pm, the diner was packed with people. Perfect, Beat will get what he deserves in front of all these people.

My friends found seats near the stage while Tecna and Timmy snuck to the backstage, Stella and I were looking for Beat while his band was setting up.

"Duce!" I waved.  
"Hey Princess" he greeted.  
"Very funny, where's Beat?" I crossed my arms. "I need to talk to him."  
"He's in his dressing room, getting ready" Duce replied.  
"Okay, thanks! What time will you be on?" I asked. "Cause.. I really want to tell him something before you go on"  
"Maybe 20min from now" Duce jump down th stage.  
"Why don't you just announce it?" Tuner joined in. "We can give you the stage"  
"That's a great idea!" Stella pushed me and winked.  
"Perfect" I grinned.

Stella and I went backstage and spotted Tecna with Timmy, they were by the control panel. I gave them my CD and ran over to the curtains, I peeked in and spotted Riven. He just arrived, right on time too.

"BABE!" Beat yelled behind Stella and Me.  
"Hey! You.." I smiled.  
"You?" Stella snickered.  
"Shut up" I whispered.

Beat walked towards us and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, Stella laughed and that got Beats attention.

"What's up? Beat asked Stella.  
"Oh nothing, just happy for you and Musa" Stella hummed.  
"Okay then, well I heard you have something to tell me" Beat smiled.  
"Yeah, but I want to announce it so I'll be seeing you on stage super star" I poked his nose.  
"Sure thing, see you later babe" Beat chuckled and left.

Stella gave me a wicked smile, I was never the flirting type but it had to be done. Besides, I think I was rather good at it. I grabbed Stella's arm and we waited for Beat's announcement, I could feel my heart pound but I was too excited. This is it.

"GOOD EVENING GARDENIA!" Beat greeted and the crowd cheered, girls were screaming and guys were clapping. "Before we get this party started let me just call someone out-"

I cued Tecna and Timmy, the lights darkened and the audience gasped. Beat looked around and saw fog coming out of the side, Stella gave a thumbs up at Timmy and the music started.

Stella and I came out from the back stage circling Beat who surprisingly looked at us, we got our microphones and started to sing.

_[Musa:]  
Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind  
Oooh_

I winked at Riven and he whistled at me.

_[Stella:]  
You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind_

Stella pushed Beat back to center stage and the spot light hit him.

_[Both:]  
Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad  
When you don't get what you wanted_

I got closer to Beat and poked his chest, Stella was just behind him smiling.

_Make you feel good  
As I whip you  
Into shape, ya boy  
Let's get it started!_

Stella and I slapped Beats bottom and laughed.

_[Both:]  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight_

I jumped off the stage and danced around Riven then pulled him to the stage. Stella was stopping Beat from leaving the stage while signaling Brandon to come over with her index finger.

_That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up_

Brandon followed me and Riven to the stage while Stella pushed Beat so he would lose his balance.

_[Both:]  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby_

I grabbed Riven's tie and pulled him over to Beat where he gave him a grin, Brandon on the other hand was trying to give Stella a hug since she was tempting him.

_[Musa:]  
So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind_

_[Stella:]  
(Noooo)_

Beat was walking away when Riven got his collar, Stella and I circled around them waving our hands and the audience cheered.

_[Stella:]  
You better believe that I'm here to stay  
[Musa:]  
(That's right)_

Stella ran to Brandon but immediately stopped a few inches in front of him, Brandon smiled knowing Stella was teasing him.I looked at the audience and flashed a smile.

_[Stella:]  
Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine_

_(Ooooohh)_

Stella pushed Brandon over to Riven and Beat then slapped Beat's back.

_[Both:]  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving_

We both looked at the boys and I saw Beats expression, he was both guilty and scared. Riven still had Beat in his fist but he give me a thumbs up. Stella walked over to Beat and made him look at me so I gave him a thumbs down.

_[Both:]  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up_

I ran in front of Beat and sang as loud as I could, he mouthed a _'sorry'_ but I just winked and stuck my tongue out. Riven and Brandon laughed.

_[Stella:]  
A oooh yeaaah  
Ah oooho heeey_

Stella signaled '_GO'_ to Brandon and Riven, they then threw Beat of the stage then joined us. I then took a deep breath..

_[Musa:]  
Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah_

The audience stood up and cheered with all their might.

_[Both:]  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
Yeah if you are my baby  
And I'll make you crazy tonight_

Stella and I danced around Riven and Brandon but we still kept our distance to tempt them then they growled at us.

_[Both:]  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving_

Brandon managed to get Stella and kiss her by the cheeks, Stella broke free with her red cheeks projecting. I looked at Riven and bit my lip which made him blush, I turned around and walked down the stage.

_[Both:]  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ohhhh  
YEAH!_

I went over to where Beat was and helped him get up, but I slapped his face right after he got his balance back.

The audience went wild, they cheered and screamed. Beat was getting up when two hands helped him up, it was Miss Ferogonda and Saladin.

"Hello Mr. Knight" Saladin greeted.

A loud screech hit the diner and we all looked at the source, we saw a huge screen being pulled down by Riven. The screen began to project some picture and videos, we all watched.

_-Start of clip-_

_"Hey, Beat! We should really get rid of those girls clothes!" Rider pointed over to the closet.  
"Why? We could still use it" Beat took out some clothes.  
"What the hell man? How?" Tuner jumped on the couch.  
"Shape shift and get girls! You know? Get some guys girl and enjoy her for a bit " Beat changed into a girl.  
"You got a point there" Duce played with his drum sticks.  
"Do I look good?" Beat tried on some clothes.  
"Hot man!" Ray laughed.  
"Man lady!" Duce threw his sticks and started laughing.  
"Flirty whore!" Tuner pointed at Beat and laughed.  
"Atleast I'm hot" Beat joked and posed like a model.  
"Disgusting man" Rider threw him some clothes. "Just make sure no one sees you man!"  
"Yeah yeah!" Beat sat next to Ride and Duce._

_-End of Clip-_

We all stared and silent filled the diner, the audience started to laughed and we joined in. Beat's face was crimson red, Riven was laughing his butt off.

"Nice one Riv!" Brandon patted Riven's back and laughed.

Beat glared at Riven then at me, he pushed the two instructors and started to growl. Riven ran to my side and his hand was in a fist but Beat's hands were glowing, his eyes turned red and he took a step forward.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Beat yelled

My friends joined in and Beat blasted us some sort black magic, we all fell to the ground but it really didn't affect us. Looks like Flora's potion worked, even if it was gross.

"Nice shot" Riven stood up and ran to Beat.

Riven shot his fist but Beat manage to dodge it, a smile crept up on Riven's face and behind Beat Nabu appeared.

"Here's something for the road" Nabu poked Beats back "RAI!" Nabu yelled and lighting pierced through Beats skin.

Beat fell on the ground and his body started to change, a black shadow was covering him and his body was.. Changing? We backed away as the shadow stood up, a face appeared and I gasped.

"Hey" Beat greeted, his whole body changed. He was... RIVEN!  
"What the hell.." Riven came from behind and locked his arm on Beats neck.

They shot fists at each other and we heard Beat's band mates run towards us, we looked at them and they started to change forms. 4 black shadows surrounded us and we were ready for them, even Miss Ferogonda and Saladin joined in.

"You ready?" Stella winked.  
"You bet" I grinned.

We couldn't change to our enchantix but we could still use some of our magic, Miss Ferogonda and Saladin sent a force field so the girls and I could concentrate on our convergence.

"Now girls!" Saladin yelled.  
"Sprouting Ivy!" Flora sent out vines that caught the shadows.  
"Magical Morphix!" Layla's morphix bubbled around the shadows so they couldn't cast magic.  
"Tecno Blast!" Tecna held on to Flora's vines and they electrocuted the shadows.  
"Shining Dragon!" Stella and Bloom absorbed the darkness.  
"Shock waves!" I zapped the shadows.

Each of them slowly vanished and we heard a groan from the back, the guys were on the floor. Only two Riven's were left standing, both had cuts and both had bad injuries.

"Riven!" I yelled as I made a ball of magic.  
"Musa!" both said in sync.

Which was the really Riven? How am I going to get out of this?

"R-riven?" I looked closely.  
"I'm the real Riven!" the one on the right yelled.  
"No way! I'm the real Riven Muse!" the one on the left yelled.

I carefully studied each guy, both looked really identical. How am I going to tell who's who? I closed my eyes and tried to think, _Riven_, the person who I love.

Then it hit me! I looked at them again and smiled.

"MELODIC BLAST!" I shot a purple blast and smoke covered the area.

I ran to Riven and saw him standing, beside him was a deformed shadow. I smiled and jumped at Riven for a hug, he laughed and kissed my cheek.

"How'd you know it's me?" Riven chuckled.  
"Well.." I tightened my hug "You have purple eyes and you have my mark"  
Riven placed me down and looked at his arms "These"  
"Yup!" I smiled and kissed his arms.  
"Knew these things would come in handy" Riven caressed my cheek.  
"You're welcome" I tipped toed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Riven pressed his lips against mine, I got surprised at first but then I just gave in. I really missed this, being with the person I love. He made me feel so complete, my heart was so happy again. Riven pulled me closer to him but I felt a tap on my shoulder, I pulled away and looked back.

"Heey.." Stella grinned.  
"Hey... " I dozed.  
"Musa?" Bloom giggled.  
"Huh? Wait.. What?" I blushed, was I in a trance just now?

Everyone laughed and I grabbed Riven's arm, he was laughing as well and I couldn't help but get embarrassed.

"Uhmm.. What?" I asked.  
"Nothing" Flora stuck her tongue out.  
"Girls, we'll be leaving now" Miss Ferogonda snapped her fingers and Beats body was in a pink bubble.  
"We already took care of the audience so do enjoy yourselves" Saladin made a portal and they entered.

The diner looked clean again and the audience were seated, a band was playing and we were still in the corner. The guys laughed and pushed us out, Riven took my hand and we gladly exited the diner.

"So, where do you girls want to go?" Sky wrapped his arms around Bloom's waist.  
"I don't know with you guys but I have my own plans" Riven smiled.  
I looked at him and raised my eyebrow "You do?"  
"Yeah, c'mon" Riven pulled me away from my friends.  
"I'LL SEE YOU GIRLS LATER!" I yelled to my friends and they waved.

Riven and I ran out the mall and we rode on his motorcycle, he drove really fast since there wasn't any traffic. We sped through some stores and the breeze was just wonderful, I laughed and held on Riven's clothes.

We stopped in front of the park, why did he bring me here? We could have gone with the others since Bloom's house was just around the corner, well it's Riven's idea. Riven held onto my hand and we entered the gate, no one was at the park and I felt kinda happy since we were alone. He led me to a tree and smiled, I looked at him and blushed.

"Wh-what's up?" I smiled.  
"You tell me" Riven looked up and I followed.  
"Oh!" I gasped.

Lights started to glow and the whole park suddenly light up, I heard footsteps behind the tree and I quickly looked. I saw all my friends standing with some kind of small lantern on their hands, I looked at Riven and he smiled at me.

"Go" he whispered.

My body reacted and I ran to my friends.

"What are you guys up to?" I glared at each of them.  
"Nothing much" Tecna grinned.  
"Here" Bloom gave me a small lantern.  
"What's this for?" I asked.  
"Wait for it" Helia answered.

I felt a blow on my back and I froze, Riven wrapped his arms around waist and kissed my neck. I giggled and pushed him a bit, I looked at him and I got shocked.. Again

"A Jasmine flower for my beautiful Muse" Riven had one Jasmine on his hand.  
"Riven" I took it and smiled at him. "I love it"  
Riven smiled and caressed my cheek "I wanna ask you something Muse" he whispered in my ear.  
"Y-yeah?" I backed away so I could a good view of his face.  
"Miss Musa from the Melodic Realm, in front of our friends, I want to ask you if you would make me the happiest man in the whole dimension and be my girlfriend" Riven bowed and lit the lantern on my hand.

I looked back and my friends had huge smiles, tears were forming and I couldn't hold them back. I placed my hands on my face and started to cry, Riven looked up and wiped my tears.

"Hey? Musa?" Riven worryingly whispered.  
"I love you Riven!" I wrapped my arms around him and tightly hugged him "I love you! I really really love you!"  
"Is that a yes?" Riven chuckled.  
"YES! Oh Riven, yes I would love to be your girlfriend!" I happily kissed his lips.

My friends cheered and I felt so happy, more than happy actually. I was thrilled to bits! Everything was back to normal and I really learned my lesson, by tomorrow I'll be enjoying myself with my loving boyfriend.

Riven took my lantern and let it fly up, all the guys did the same. We enjoyed the sight, hand in hand Riven and I were happily together again.

* * *

**I just like the idea :) The next chapter will be all lovey dovey splash fun in the theme park. Anyways, please review because they are very much appreciated. ;)**


	15. Wet and Wild

**Last chapter :') Thank you for the wonderful Reviews! I made this long since it'll be the last one. R&R**

* * *

Chapter 15: Wet and Wild

3 taxis had just pulled up.

"HURRY UP!" Stella ran to the entrance, it was 10 am and we just arrived at the theme park.  
"Stella!" Brandon called out, he had two bags on his left, 3 hand bags on his right, 4 side bags were strapped on his body, and one huge bag on his back. "Wait up!"

I stepped out of the taxi and payed the fair while Bloom, Sky, and Riven were already unloading their bags from the trunk. Helia, Flora, Timmy, and Tecna were unloading their stuff as well. Nabu paid for their taxi while Layla got her small bag, being in the same taxi as Stella really got too much space for Layla to pack more.

"Where's my bag?" I stood next to Flora, the taxis just left and I haven't gotten my side bag.  
"Over there" Flora pointed.

I followed her finger and saw my side bag dangling on Riven's body, he had his bag over his shoulder and he was talking to Helia. Flora and I walked over to our friends and gave our I.D's, Bloom said something about a students discount for a summer promo.

"And we are all set!" Bloom brought out 12 blue straps. "We need to wear these."

Bloom each gave us a strap, I placed mine on my ankle and ran inside.

"Excuse me ma'am" the conductor stood in front of me, he had a huge body so I backed away. "Where is your entrance pass?"  
I grinned and raised my leg, I rested my arm on a table and the guy blushed. "Happy?  
"P-please enter" the guy backed away.

I skipped inside and heard shouting in the background, Riven pinned the conductor to the wall and I was sure he would punch him. Luckily Sky and Brandon pulled him away and dragged him inside, the rest of the Winx and Specialists followed and Flora apologized to the conductor.

"What the hell? Riv?" I slapped his shoulder.  
Riven glared at me "That guy was ogling you! He was staring at your.." Riven looked at my body.  
"Eye's up here boy" I lifted his chin.  
"Whatever, l-let's just go!" Riven walked away.

Everyone laughed and I ran over to my girls, the guys were looking for a place to stay and we enjoyed our view of the water park. There were huge slides, water arenas, swimming pool sized Jacuzzi's, different water rides, and many more.

The guys found a nice shady place near one of the slides, we parked our bags on the seats and sat down.

"No time for that!" Brandon was pulling Stella. "Let's go!"  
"You're wrinkling my dress!" Stella pushed Brandon and fixed her see through baby blue knee length dress. "You guys can go ahead, we'll just freshen up"

All the guys groaned but then smiles appeared on their faces, the girls and I exchanged glances and looked back at the guys. The guys started stripping and we all gasped, even Helia was aggressive.

"Look all you want ladies" Riven grinned as he looked at me, I felt my cheeks get hot while I was staring at his body. God he's so hot, his body was so well built. Some sweat were on his chest and I just wanted to touch his abs, his broad shoulders were hypnotizing but I was more drawn to his pecs.  
"Musa" Flora snapped her fingers in front of me. "Hey"  
"Whoa!" I stepped back.

The guys laughed and I hid behind Flora, how I hate this about those thick headed specialists. They think they're so hot, even though they are, but their modesty level has just diminished to 0.

"Come on!" Stella grabbed me and Flora, we were headed tot he restroom. "We can't lose to those guys!"

Stella was so right, those guys won't get the last laugh. I got my bag and followed the girls, the restroom was just behind the slide so we got there right away.

"Hey!" Bloom yelled as I entered the restroom "Where is my swimsuit?"  
"Huh? Mine's missing too!" Flora threw some of her clothes.  
"This is really odd" Tecna searched her bag as well.

I quickly unzipped my bag and searched for my swimsuit, shirts, pants, shorts, tank top, underwear, but no swimsuit! Where was it? I swear I double checked my stuff.

"Mine's missing too" I squeaked.  
"What's going on?" Layla closed her bag.

We all stared at Stella since she hasn't reacted and she should be exploding since we didn't have our clothes, Stella was smiling and she slowly backed away. We walked towards her with stern faces, she definitely did something.

"Stella" Layla crossed her arms.  
"This probably looks bad, right?" Stella chuckled "But, as the great friend that I am.."  
"STELLA! What did you do?" Bloom glared at her.  
"I might have thrown your clothes away and maybe I bought you guys new ones to show off to the boys." Stella nervously smiled and ran to her bag.

Stella unzipped one of her bags and took out 5 shopping bags, she slowly and cautiously walked towards us smiling like a little girl.

"Here" Stella sheepishly grinned and gave each of us a bag. "I love you guys"

Each of us couldn't believe this, Stella has done a lot of crazy things but this is by far the craziest! Who throws away a good swimsuit? I mean, she may have a good taste in fashion but she could have just left the swimsuits back at Bloom's house.

"You threw our swimsuits!" Tecna yelled.  
"Again, I love you girls!" Stella knelt down.  
"You could've just.. UGH!" I threw my hands up and walked away.  
"You should've known better Stel, next time you surprise us please don't throw anything!" Bloom scolded.  
"Yeah! I really loved that swimsuit, what if I throw one of your couture? Wouldn't you get mad?" Flora preached.  
"I love you" Stella grinned.  
"We can't do anything now, let's just change" Layla groaned.  
"That's the spirit!" Stella quickly stood up. "Those swimsuits will surely make the guys drool."  
"You're changing too?" Tecna was opening the bag Stella had given us.  
"Yes dahling" Stella took her two piece out.  
"But you're already wearing a swimsuit" Bloom was removing her shirt.  
"I am, but this is just for display. I have a SWIMsuit and a swimsuit" Stella was putting on her bikini.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Bloom took out her bikini, it was purple and baby blue with small flowers on her chest. The under garment was baby blue with a purple cover, it had light yellow-greenish see through cloth that can be tucked in the sides. "I can't wear this!"  
"What about this?" Tecna was furiously waving her hand with the bikini on her grip, the purple bikini dangled as Tecna jumped. There was a big flower on the left and 3 small flowers were holding the lace that would go over the neck. The bottom was colored purple with a flower in the middle and sides, it was really underwear-like.  
"Sporty" Layla gripped on her two piece, it was colored pink with red flowers patterns and the X-laced that would go around her neck was colored light green. The under garment was a very short light green shorts with a pink cloth that had the same flower patterns at the top. "You even got my sunglasses" Layla rolled her eyes as she wore the light green sunglasses.

Flora was speechless, I walked over to her and her swimsuit was pretty nice. It was purple and light green and you had to tie it over your neck just to hold it in place, there were light green floral pattern on the chest area that was colored purples. The bottom wasn't half bad as well, it was like Bloom's only a bit longer. It had the same color and patterns, Flora even found matching colored sunglasses in the bag.

"That's nice" I smiled.  
"But isn't it too revealing?" Flora blushed. "I mean, you know. Helia.."  
"Nah.. He'll love it, plus you gotta show of some skin since you have a great figure!" I grinned.  
Flora stuck her tongue out and entered one of the stalls. "Can't do anything about this."

Stella was already wearing her swimsuit, a two piece that was colored cloudy red. Around her neck was her very thin light green strap, it kinda looked a bit like seaweed. The bottom was cloudy red with a huge sea star on the side, she even had matching heels to go with it!

"Aren't you gonna wear yours?" Stella looked at me as she placed a sea star pin on her hair.  
"I'm scared" I grinned "Knowing you, I think I'll hate it"  
"Just wear it!" Stella pouted.  
"Fine!" I knelt down and closed my eyes as I opened the bag, my stomach felt queasy. _Oh God please don't make this too revealing. _I thought to myself, I felt the fabric and took the swimsuit out. "What the hell" I whispered.

A red T- swimsuit that revealed my entire back, it had pink Floral pattern as well and a yellow ribbon on the sides of the undergarments. There was also a yellow cloth on the upper chest area, I didn't know what it was.

"STELLA!" I yelled. "Whyyyy" I hissed.  
"I wanted Riven to see your glowing skin!" Stella ran to one of the stalls.  
"I hate you.." I glared at where Stella was.

The girls and I were almost done, we just needed to fix our hair. Stella kept her hair down and had a sea star clip on her hair, Flora tied her hair in a ponytail, Bloom bunned only a small amount of her hair and kept the rest down, Tecna didn't change anything since her hair was really short, Layla tied her hair in a pony tail and used a red flower tie so it would match the patterns on her outfit, and I had two pigtails which were tied on the bottom with yellow bands so it would match the ribbons on my undergarment.

"I think we're ready" Bloom wore her baby blue flip flops.  
"Can't I wear a shirt or something?" Flora was covering her body with her hands. "I feel so.. Naked."  
"You look fine Flo" Stella pushed her out of the restroom.  
"LOOKING FINE!" a guy whistled as Flora got out.  
"Naked!" Flora shrieked and ran to my side.  
"I'm here for yah." I placed my arm around Flora's shoulder.  
"What will Helia say when he sees me like this" Flora looked at me.  
"Maybe something like 'Wow, you look.. Amazing'" I mimicked.

Flora blushed and we left the restroom, we walked over to our area and found 5 guys just lazily seated. Helia and Timmy were talking, Sky was relaxing, Nabu was just sitting looking at the sky, and Brandon was drinking some ice tea. Where the heck is Riven?

"How do we do this?" Stella pushed us behind the slide.  
"What do you mean?" Bloom looked confused.  
"You know? With the guys? How are we gonna make them... Drool" Stella took a peek at the guys.  
"How about we walk in one-by-one." I whispered

The girls looked at me and smiled, another awesome idea by the great Musa.

"Perfect" Stella grinned. "Who wants to be first?"  
"Flora!" Bloom pushed Flora out.

We all laughed and Flora glared at us as her cheeks turned red, we shooed her so that the plan would start. I started to hear gasps and bumps, looks like the guys saw Flora.

"I hate you" Flora whispered over to us.  
"Flora?" Helia stood up from his chair. "Flora? Is that you?"

Flora jumped and waved at us, we couldn't help but laugh. She looked so adorable and her face was just bright red, we saw Helia approach her and Flora snappily looked at him.

"Hi" Flora blushed.  
"H-hey" Helia was just looking at Flora. "Y-you.."  
"Yeah?" Flora looked at him.  
"Wow.. You're just.." Helia gulped and covered his eyes with his arm.  
"What? Is it that bad?" Flora frowned.  
"N-no" Helia stuttered.  
"Helia?" Flora took his arm and gently pulled it down "Helia!" Flora gasped and we all saw Helia's face, it was glowing red.  
"I.. You.. You look so.. Beautiful" Helia exhaled.  
"Th-thanks" Flora shyly smiled.  
"Wow.." Helia smiled and took her hand. "Sh-shall we?"  
"Y-yeah" Flora walked hand in hand with Helia and they took there seats with the guys.

The girls and I laughed again, some show they had. We heard beeping and saw Tecna playing a video game, this was no time for that.

"Shall we?" Bloom whispered.

We all nodded and I took Tecan's game, the girls grabbed her and threw her out. Tecna was about to yell when she noticed the guys looking at her, she stood still and smiled.

"Tecna?" Timmy's jaw dropped.  
"He-ey" Tecna blushed.  
"Wha-?" Timmy tripped over the small table and spilled the ice teas, his face was bright red.  
"Timmy!" Tecna ran to his side "You okay?"  
"Y-yeah" Timmy adjusted his glasses and looked at Tecna.  
"Are you sure?" Tecna helped him up.  
"Mhmm" Timmy stood still.  
"Something wrong?" Tecna frowned.  
"N-no" Timmy looked away.  
"Really? Why can't you look at me then?" Tecna crossed her arms.  
"Beautiful" Timmy whispered.  
"What?" Tecna leaned forward.  
"I-I said y-you look b-b-beautiful" Timmy was crimson red.  
"Oh.. Thanks" Tecna bowed her head and smiled, she locked her arm with Timmy's and sat down.

That was really sweet of them, at least Timmy's courage boosted out. 2 down and 4 to go, this is were the pushing begins. We all looked at each other, who was next? How will we decide? What will be the outcome?

Before we could've decided some guys popped out, we all gasped and I quickly ran. That wasn't the most brightest thing to do but I got shocked, if I didn't run then I might have punched the person.

I hid behind a wall and looked at where my friends were, I saw that they were with Nabu, Sky, and Brandon. Ha! It was there time!

"Layla?" Nabu's eyes widened.  
"Wow! Bloom?" Sky blushed. "Is that you?"  
"S-stella?" Brandon's mouth opened.  
"Oh Brandon baby, you better close that" Stella circled Brandon and lifted his chin. "You might catch a fly"  
"Wh-whoa!" Brandon blushed.  
"You like?" Stella winked at him.  
"Mhmmmmm" Brandon nodded with his eyes at Stella. "I really like"

Stella walked away and Brandon quickly followed her like a little dog, that leaves Bloom and Layla.

"Wow, I never knew you had that" Nabu scratched the back of his neck.  
Layla grinned "Nabu"  
"Y-yeah?" Nabu looked at Layla.  
"What do you think?" Layla cooed and leaned forward.  
"I-I... Uhmm.. I.. I think.. You look.. Uhh.. Stunning" Nabu looked awa and blushed.  
"Really?" Layla battered her eyes.  
"Yeah!" Nabu took Layla's hand and ran to where the others were.

I laughed and saw Sky and Bloom looking at each other, how I wished I had a camera.

"So.." Sky smiled.  
"Yeah?" Bloom squeaked.  
"You look..." Sky gulped.  
"Can't make fun of us, can yah?" Bloom giggled. "Stella made us wear these to surprise you guys."  
"Well she did a good job, I'm really surprised. You look really beautiful Bloom, I can't take my eyes off you" Sky laughed.  
Bloom smiled and took Sky's hand "Let's go"

That was... Something? Sky was always smooth with compliments but this choked him up, hilarious.

So, things are down to this. I have to reveal myself soon, but I think Riven isn't there. Where the heck is that guy? I was still hiding behind the wall and I could hear guys whispering, I really need to join my friends soon.

"Hey hot stuff" a guy leaned over to me. "Wanna hang out?"  
"Sorry babe, I'm taken" I grinned and pushed him away.  
"That alright baby, we can have some fun without your guy finding out." The guy took my hand.  
"Can't get the hint? I don't want to go with you!" I slapped his hand.  
"Come on baby! Let's have some fun" the guy was forcefully pinning me to the wall.  
"Let go!" I yelled. "RIVEN!"  
"Call all you want, I can take him on." he nuzzled my neck.  
"Really?" I heard a familiar voice.  
"What the?" the guy looked back and I saw Riven glaring at him.  
"Riven!" I happily said.  
"Get your filthy hands of my girl!" Riven grabbed the guy and threw him to the ground.

The guy groaned and sat up, he glared at Riven and spit a bit of blood. He stood up and threw a punch at Riven, he easily dodged it and punched the guys stomach. Riven smiled as the guy knelt down, he grabbed the guys hair and pulled it.

"Now.." Riven smiled "Run away"

The guy quickly obeyed and ran, Riven was looking at the guy and waited for him to be out of his sight. From behind, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Riven looked at me and smiled, but after a few seconds his face turned red.

"What?" I asked curiously.  
"You.. Why?" Riven asked.  
"Why what?" I looked at Riven but he looked away.  
That's when I realized it. "C'mon!"  
"What?" Riven yelled as I pulled him to our friends.

The guys were enjoying the sun but their attentions were quickly shifted when Riven and I came, I pushed Riven to his seat and smiled.

"Wh-what?" Riven glared.  
"Look. All. You. Want. Babe" I stuck my tongue out.  
"You!" Riven groaned and his cheeks reddened.  
"What's the matter baby" I sat on his lap. "Don't you like what I'm wearing?"  
Riven looked at me and then looked at my body "Freaking tease."  
I leaned over to Riven's ear and whispered "You look hot."

Riven snapped and stood up with me in his hands, he ran and jumped in to the pool just a few feet away from our friends.

"RIVEN!" I yelled as I gasped for air.

Before I could say anything more Riven sprung out of the water and forcefully pressed his lips against mine. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I suddenly lost my anger. My hands automatically wrapped itself around Riven's neck and I slowly closed my eyes, Riven pulled me closer and I felt his body against mine. His tongue slipped in and aggressively explored my mouth, my supply of oxygen started to run down but I just couldn't help myself. I pulled Riven and he carried me, my legs were wrapped around his waist and I didn't want to part.

"Very hot!" Stella yelled.

Riven and I looked and remembered that we were only inches from our friends, I started to move and Riven lost his balance which made us fall into the water. I stood up and glared at Stella, she smiled and took a sip of her ice tea. Riven appeared and walked to the edge, I followed him and sat.

"That was something" Riven smiled.  
"Y-yeah" I bowed my head.  
"C'mon" Riven stood up and extended his hand.  
I gladly took it and got up "What do you have planned?"  
"You'll see" Riven grinned.

We sat next to our friends all dripping wet, Stella scooted over to Blooms side since she didn't want to get wet. Brandon was looking at Timmy who was checking something at his laptop, sheesh, we should be having fun.

"What are you doing?" I asked the two boys.  
"Our plans" Brandon grinned.  
"What plans?" Stella jumped.  
"No no!" Timmy closed his laptop "It's a surprise."  
"Surprise? You guys don't know anything about the water park" Bloom stared at the two.  
"Research" Brandon elbowed Timmy.  
"Don't underestimate us" Timmy fixed his glasses.  
"I think they'll be giving us a surprise fun water experience" Tecna took a sip of her ice tea.  
"This is why she's your girlfriend" Brandon rolled his eyes.  
"She's just kinda right, anyways! Let's go" Timmy stood up.

We all followed, Timmy was walking around and we actually had no clue where we were going. Tecna had some hunches but all were wrong, so she just gave up. Timmy and Brandon stopped at an aqua metal wall, it was dripping wet so it must do something?

"What is that? Stella groaned.  
"Look" Brandon pointed up.  
"WOAH!" we all gasped.

There was a really really tall slide, it was probably as tall as a castle. I felt my legs weakening and my heart started to pound, I gulped and my body started to shake.

"Muse? You okay?" Riven asked as he touched my shoulder.  
"Yeah" I smiled.  
"But your shaking" He took my hand.  
"I know" I looked at them.  
"Why? Is anything wrong?" Riven looked worried.  
"I.. I don't know. I don't know what's wrong" I frowned.

What was happening? Was I scared? I was always good with rides, roller coasters never scared me.

"It's your first time, right?" Bloom patted my back.  
"Yeah, but.." I looked at her and pouted.  
"You're having first time jitters" Bloom smiled.  
"What? I can't.. No way.. But I was never scared at roller coasters, even when it was my first time." I looked at the slide.  
"Yeah, but sometimes it's different" Flora took my hand.  
"If you don't want to go.. Then we could skip this one" Layla offered but I knew she wanted to try it out.  
"N-no way, we are so going" I took Riven's hand and walked to the entrance.

My friends followed and I could hear my heart pump, my body started to shake again and my eyes started to tear up. But I just brushed it off, it's just a slide. No biggie, right? I mean, kids love slides. I'm a grown up so I can handle this, it's not like I'll die.

We reached the top and there were 2 people standing by the mouth of the slide, they were about to go but stopped when they saw us. I slowly walked so I could see how high up we were, _Oh boy_ I gulped and ran to Riven's side.

"Hey, you don't have to do this you know?" Riven whispered.  
"I know" I smiled "But I want to"

Riven sighed and he let me continue, I just wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't a scaredy cat. Bloom and Sky went first since the two boys looked a bit frightened, Bloom was really excited.

"Ready Bloom?" Sky held onto her waist, Bloom was infront of Sky since she wanted to make a big splash..  
"You bet!" Bloom gave Sky a kiss on the cheek.  
"And away we go!" Sky leaned forward and pushed himself.  
"SEE YOU GUYS!" Bloom yelled.

We all laughed, then Stella pulled Brandon to the mouth of the slide. She took a seat and winked at us, Brandon was still trying to watch his step.

"Hurry snukooms!" Stella splashed some water.  
"And there" Brandon took a seat behind Stella.  
"So" Stella looked at Brandon. "Are we all set?"  
"We sure are" Brandon quickly pushed himself and that sent them down the slide.  
"BRANDON!" Stella yelled in shock.

And that's what you get when you rush your boyfriend to get into a huge water slide.

"Can we go next?" Flora asked.  
"Sure!" Layla pushed Helia.

Flora sat down and Helia sat behind her, they both looked at the edge and their faces started to change. Flora and Helia's faces grew paler and they smiled at each other, Layla crept from behind pushed the two.

"AHHHH!" both screamed in fear.

Layla laughed and her hands were on her stomach, we couldn't help but join in. That was some serious funny moment, something we would have love to see again.

I walked towards the slide and Riven grabbed my wrist, he gave me a serious look and I slipped my hand from his.

"I can do this" I glared.  
"No, you can't" Riven's voice lowered.  
"I can!" I turned and walked to the slide again.

The two guys were observing my every move, it was like they were waiting for me to slide down. I looked at them and they smiled at me, a guy with blonde hair approached me and I backed up a bit.

"If you don't want to go alone, maybe I can be of service" the blonde guy grinned.  
"I think I'll manage" I smiled and glanced at the slide.  
"Really?" He leaned forward.  
"Stay away from her!" Riven yelled.  
"Buzz of man, I'm just helping her!" the blonde yelled back  
"Excuse me" I calmly said.

Riven walked over to where the guy was and pushed him, the blonde didn't take it to lightly. He pushed Riven and that meant starting a fight, I glanced at my left and I was only inches away from the slide. Riven and the blonde were right in front of me so I couldn't really move much, I saw the edge and fear started build up. My tears were ready to fall, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Riven" I called out.  
"I'm her boyfriend so she doesn't need help from you!" Riven poked the blonde.  
"Well she isn't asking for YOUR help now is she?" The blonde poked Riven back.  
"She doesn't need to ask because I'm always there for her!" Riven clenched his fist.  
"Riven" I called him again.  
"Really now?" The blonde smiled "Let's test that, shall we?"  
"What?" Riven glared at him.  
"Riven!" I yelled.  
"MUSA!" Layla, Tecna, Nabu, and Timmy said in sync.

Riven looked at me and the blonde guy was already standing next to me, my tears fell and I felt a someone touch my shoulder. I looked and saw the blonde guy had pushed me, my leg tripped on the platform and I landed on the slide and I slid down facing them.

"RIVEN!" I cried

I closed my eyes and cried, I never felt so scared in my entire life. Even if this was a water park slide I couldn't help but be afraid, the slide looked like a death trap to me.

"Musa!" I felt Riven's hand, I opened my eyes and saw him trying to pull me.  
"Riven?" I whispered, water was splashing everywhere and our speed was accelerating.  
"I got you!" Riven pulled me and I was in his arms.  
I covered my eyes and cried "I'm sorry"  
"Muse" Riven whispered.  
"I'm so sorry! I was so scared!" I cried as we slid down.  
"Hey, look..." Riven took my hands and I saw water splashing everywhere. "Nothing to be scared off."

I smiled and laughed, this was actually pretty fun. I felt the breeze and water cooling my face, Riven shot my hands up and I felt so free. I heard his laughter and that made me more happy, Riven kept me safe.

We both hit the water and there Stella, Brandon, Bloom,Sky, Flora and Helia were looking at us. Bloom,Stella, and Flora swam to me and had worried faces, Brandon, Sky, and Helia went to Riven and glared at him.

"What the heck happened?" Stella yelled.  
"We heard you cry out Riven's name" Bloom hugged me.  
"Are you okay, sweetie?" Flora asked  
"I'm fine, someone just pushed me and well.. I got scared." I smiled. "But Riven saved me"  
"Yeah" Riven smiled as he had Sky and Brandon under his arms while Helia was laughing.  
"We surrender!" Sky choked.  
"Let us go!" Brandon gasped for air.

Riven happily freed his friends and swam to me, I looked at his eyes and smiled. I felt his hands grab my waist, I got closer to him and wrapped my hands around his neck. He leaned forward and so did I, Riven tightened his grip and I heard the water running faster.

"Duck!" I yelled and tackled Riven.

There, Layla and Nabu just happened to drop by. They were laughing when Tecna and Timmy quickly splashed in.

"I told you we should've waited a few more seconds before we slid down!" Tecna pinched Timmy's cheek.  
"Ow! I know but you were so excited!" Timmy held on to his cheek.

Layla, Tecna, Timmy, and Nabu saw me and Riven. They quickly swam to us

"You okay Muse?" Layla raised her brow.  
"Did you get hurt?" Tecna took my arms.  
"I'm fine, the ride isn't half bad" I laughed.  
"Told you she'll like it!" Nabu splashed water on Timmy.  
"Yeah yeah" Timmy coughed.

So far, so good. I've been really having fun and it's all thanks to my friends and to my oh so great boyfriend. We enjoyed the rest of the day trying out all the water park has to offer, even Flora loved the adrenaline rush.

It was almost sunset and we were by a huge pool, each of us just enjoyed it with our boyfriends. Bloom and Sky were playfully swimming, Stella and Brandon were outside the pool enjoying the view, Flora was resting on Helia's shoulder while they splashed around a bit, Layla and Nabu were still active so they were having a water contest, Tecna and Timmy were surprisingly cuddling near the edge of the pool.

"Had fun?" Riven whispered in my ear.  
"Yeah" I looked at him.  
"That's good" Riven looked at the sky.  
"Sunset" I pointed out. "Isn't it beautiful?"  
"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you" Riven smiled.  
"Oh, Riven" I touched his cheek.

Riven had his eyes closed and I knelt down so I could be aligned to his eyes, I leaned forward and slightly brushed my lips against his.

"Teasing?" Riven smiled  
"No" I whispered.  
"Really now?" Riven sat me on his lap.  
"Open your eyes" I begged.  
"But I feel so relaxed" Riven exhaled.  
"Please" I kissed his neck. "I want to see those eyes that make me smile."

I looked at him and Riven opened his eyes, there, those beautiful purple eyes. Those were the eyes that made my heart melt, they made me see who the real Riven was. I smiled at him and he blinked, Riven's face went red and he grabbed my waist.

"Riven?" I was surprised, he was just calm but why the sudden change in body movement.

Riven kissed me and this time he started violently, he playfully bit my lip and his hands were pulling me towards his body. Riven was heating up and I felt his heartbeat, he was passionately kissing me and my mind was going blank.

"Ri-ven" I gasped as I had little oxygen to inhale.

He didn't budge, Riven got more aggressive. His tongue played with mine and his grip tightened, my consiousness was fading but I didn't want this to end.

"LIP LOCK DOWN!" I think it was Brandon who yelled.

**RIVEN POV**

What the hell? I opened my eyes and stopped kissing Musa. I slowly pulled away and I heard laughter from the side.

"Looks like someone had a watery make out session!" Brandon yelled.  
"Musa snap out of it!" Stella laughed.

I looked back at Musa and I saw something that was connected to us, what was it?

"Muse" then I felt it.

I touched my lips and then hers, it was our saliva! After I pulled away a trail of saliva popped out, Musa still hasn't notice. Her eyes were fuzzy blue and she looked like she was daydreaming, I shook her around and she smiled.

"You okay?" I snapped my fingers.  
"Huh?" Musa blinked.  
"SALIVA!" Bloom yelled.

Musa instantly got the message, she buried her red face onto my chest and touched her lips. She just looked so adorable, but, God! She just looked so.. Beautiful awhile ago. When I opened my eyes I saw a gorgeous angel, her smile just took my breath away. Musa's skin was glowing and she just looked so hot in that swimsuit, I could't hold myself back.

"Come on" I hugged Musa and walked over to our friends.

They were all giggling and laughing, annoying fun ruiners. I never ruin there moments whenever they make out and stuff, why the heck did they have to disturb us?

"Did you have fun?" Nabu grinned.  
"Get away" I pushed him and sat down with Musa.  
"Hey Muse, we didn't know you were such a wild kisser" Layla poked Musa's cheek.  
"Go away!" Musa murmured.  
"We are so sorry that your little session had to be cut, we have to go and eat dinner soon" Stella pulled Musa away from me.  
"Hey!" I yelled.  
"Sorry, Riv" Stella winked. "We need to dress her up"

And with that they all left.

The guys and I went back to were our bags were and dried ourselves, I was still annoyed with everyone. I was having the time of my life and they just had to ruin it, even if it was for dinner they could've given us more time.

I was putting some dry clothes on when I heard someone just behind the slide, I walked over and saw nothing. Must be my imagination? I walked away and I felt to someone grabbing me from behind.

"Hey there" I heard a beautiful whisper.

I turned around and saw Musa, she was still wearing her swimsuit so I guess she snuck out of the restroom.

"Hey Pixie" I greeted.  
"Sorry about awhile ago, the girls were just in a hurry since Stella got hungry" Musa pouted.  
I smiled and took her hands "It's fine, we can continue next time."  
"Or" Musa smiled and wrapped her hands around my neck "What about now?"

Musa tipped toed and I lifted her up, our lips met and pinned her to the wall. She wrapped her legs around my waist, Musa tightened her hug and I kissed her more. We could hear our friends calling us but no way were we gonna let them stop us again, we were back together and we just wanted some time to ourselves.

"I love you, Musa" I whispered as I got a chance to breathe.  
I felt Musa smile "I love you" she was out of breath "Too, Riven"

My heart raced and we kissed as our friends looked for us, as the sun finally settled we couldn't be more happier.

* * *

**And with that I close 'What's a theme park?' If you guys want to see their swimsuits I have it in my profile :) PLEASE REVIEW. :D Love ya'll! Hope you read my next FIC. The tittle will be "I'm dirty" still MxR ;D**


End file.
